Who Are You?
by TwilightDisney556
Summary: What would happen if Bella had amnesia? How would the volturi and Victoria fit into any of this? Story is better than it sounds. Takes place in Eclipse. B&E POV
1. The Accident

_**Who Are You?**_

Chapter 1: The accident

(Bella POV)

My day started off like any other. The most perfect person in the world and my true love, Edward Cullen, drove me to school. He had another idea on what to call me and I didn't like it, fiancé (ewwwwww) I just wish he could realize that getting married is on top of my what-I-want-do-not-want-to-do-until-I-am-25-list. Still he remains persistent.

What was not normal was that Edward wasn't waiting for me at the door like he usually does. I swear, 3rd period is the only class I do not have with Edward and it is unbearable until I see him come out of that door. Depression washed over me as I walked to lunch. I knew I should not be reacting this way at all; he was probably just running late from class, but ever since he left me I could not stand to not be by him.

I entered the lunchroom and saw that the line was crowded as usual, so I waited at the Cullen table for any of the members to show up. None of them showed. I started to get worked up, what could have happened? When I was about to get up from the table and look for them I heard two people call my name. "Yo, Bella. Come over here, you gotta try this!" Everyone in the cafeteria went silent when they saw the people who said that. It was none other that Mike Newton and Tyler Crowley.

They started walking over to me, waddling is actually a better description now that I think about it, and threw something at me. I dodged it, but when I looked back at the object I saw that it was beer. Now I was able to tell why they looked so trashy, they were drunk!

"Come on Bells, its really good." Said Tyler. Then he started wiggling his eyebrows, disgusting!

"Tyler, Mike, you guys shouldn't be drinking this trash. No girl in this entire school I going to want to kiss you with that breath, it's nasty." I even coughed for effect. I turned around and I saw every girl in the cafeteria nodding their heads to me in agreement while the guys looked like they were trying really hard not to laugh.

Mike spoke next "Oh, I don't know if I would agree with that. I bet I kiss a whole lot better than that Cullen dork of yours."

All around the lunchroom I heard people saying "oooooo" and "burn" but I was way too infuriated to notice. I marched right up to them, snatched the beers right out of their hands, stomped on them, and kicked that stupid Mike right in the groin. He wailed in pain while everyone else in the cafeteria started laughing, applauding, and cheering my name over and over again.

I turned around and walked away, feeling quite smug. I was headed toward Angela who was about to give me a high-five when I heard Mike shriek "Well don't just stand their you idiot, get her!" I only had time to see Tyler run toward me before I had the chance to defend myself. Then he punched me, really hard.

Everything started getting fuzzy really fast. Just before I drifted to unconsciousness I saw a worried Edward rush too my side. His expression looked somewhere between pain, agony, and out right rage. Sooner than I could comprehend, I felt two cold arms wrapped around me. I felt wet, like I was going underwater, and then everything went black.


	2. What!

**Chapter 2: What?!?**

(Edward POV)

Just like any other day, I picked up the love of my life to drive her to school. I had another name for her though and she was not too happy about it, fiancé. I still do not understand her resentment, if two people are in love, shouldn't they get married, wouldn't that be the logical thing to do? Shows much more commitment then being turned into a vampire by your lover if you ask me. Oh well, it won't be too long now.

I left her at her 3rd period class, the only class I was not with her, *sigh* and headed off to my class. When it was about fifteen minutes to lunch, the teachers phone rang. Everyone in the class sighed in unison because they got to stop taking notes for a bit.

Then I heard my name through the phone and I was immediately more alert. I listened very carefully to the phone call.

"I am afraid you will have to excuse Edward from class Jim."

"Why is that Ms. Cope?"

"Because Edward's grandmother has just recently past away and he and his siblings are now being let out for a day to grieve."

My teachers face immediately softened when he heard the "news" and simply replied "I will excuse him, thank you Shelly."

"Bye"

"Bye"

"Edward, you are needed at the office." Everyone's eyes immediately flickered to me. I could only give a blank face so no one would see how much I wanted to laugh at them right now. Adolescents could be so absurd sometimes. I simply nodded and headed out of the classroom. Once I was out of view I saw Emmett. He and I immediately started cracking up.

"Nice excuse, who came up with it?" I said.

"Alice. Boy does she know how to make a guilt trip. When the teacher went up to me and said 'I am so sorry' I thought I was going to wet my pants! Especially when I tried to sound forlorn and said 'me too', humans will believe anything they hear."

This time I was only faking laughter with him, Bella was human and she always believes me. Even when I told her I didn't want her anymore. How she believed me then I will never know. I shook my head to get those depressing thoughts out and only focused on the present.

Soon Jasper and Rosalie joined us. They talked about the escapes from their classrooms and we all had a good laugh. Then Jasper said "Alice told me to tell you that after we got excused from class we should all meet her in the forest about three miles north. Let's get going."

Then we went running. I barely noticed any of the greenery we were passing because I was trying to think about what Alice needed to say to us that she couldn't say in the lunchroom, it must have to do with Bella. That realization made me speed even faster. Why on earth did a sweet and innocent person like her have to deal with so much bad luck? Is a happy, healthy human life so much to ask for?

Finally we got there, the baseball clearing. I thought about the last time we were here and how Bella was put in immediate danger on only our first date. I growled internally at the memory. Suddenly, I felt a wave of calm wash over me. I glanced at Jasper and he smiled. I smiled back; appreciating that he helped me when my emotions got too out of hand.

Then I felt the tenor of everyone's thoughts. Carlisle looked at me with pity filled eyes, saying nothing. Esme had her head in her hands in grief and Alice was thinking to me as loud and as fast as she could possibly manage.

_Edward! I just had a vision about Victoria strangling Bella to death. I don't know where and I don't know when but all I know is that it will happen very soon! Carlisle will explain everything to everybody else. We have to check up on her, come on!_

Nothing on the planet could have made me disobey Alice now. We both ran away from my family who had curious expressions on their faces. If Victoria were trying to hurt Bella now she would be so dead!

We were almost at the school when I heard a large group of people shouting "Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella" over and over again. Now that I was paying more attention I could hear applause and laughter too. What on earth did Bella do to cause this reaction? I looked over to Alice but she just shrugged. Then she had a vision. My eyes went wide at the scene of Bella unconscious on the floor with a pool of blood surrounding her! I sped up until I heard some sort of smacking sound and smelled her delicious blood. I knew that it was the tastiest blood I had ever tasted but I was much too concerned about Bella right now to even notice it.

I barged through the door and I saw Bella who was staring at me for one brief second, and then she fell to the ground. I rushed to her fast enough that I would be next to her in a matter of seconds but slow enough to be at very fast human speed. I heard many things at once, but the only sounds I was thankful for were Bella's heartbeat, her breathing, and Alice dialing 911.


	3. Remember Me?

**Chapter 3: Remember Me?**

(Edward POV)

Heartbroken, I watched as the hospital personnel lifted Bella's limp body onto the stretcher. There were sobs all over the lunchroom, most of them just trying to get attention from the accident, and shouting at the teachers whom they said should have stopped this. Because nobody was able to think straight I was not able to figure out what really happened. I guess I would have to find out later.

Alice was right next to me, trying but not succeeding at stopping the tearless sobs trying to make their way through her. If I did not have to be strong for her I would probably be doing the same thing.

Rosalie was comforting Emmett who was feeling very sad about all of this. He already thought of Bella as a sister so he was not too happy at this point. Jasper was there but he made no move to do anything. I could hear that he wanted to comfort Alice but he was too paralyzed by his fear and grief for Bella along with everybody else's. Carlisle was with a crying Esme in the ambulance; ready to drive when Bella was first loaded.

Finally she was in, and I was in the back with her, holding her hand. That had to be the worst drive in the history of forever. I could not calm my anxiety, and I was glad Jasper wasn't with me anymore because I bet it would crush him right now to feel the anguish that was going through me.

"Dear God, please let Bella be alright. Let her live." I whispered this very low but unfortunately Carlisle and Esme could hear my broken plea. Esme put her hand on my shoulder in some sort of attempt at reassurance but I was too busy gazing at Bella to even acknowledge her motherly gesture.

After what seemed like an eternity, we finally arrived at the hospital. After a couple of hours Carlisle came over to me and said, "It is a little hard to tell right now but I think she will be o.k. To the best of my knowledge I think she will just have a terrible headache when she wakes up. Bella will be able to walk around and do her regular business in no time."

I knew he wasn't positive about anything but I felt reassured anyway. What was the worst that can happen? It was only a head injury. She was certainly in a lot worse shape at the ballet studio than now. If Alice heard my thoughts she would say if I could I would be going prematurely gray.

I entered Bella's room to find that Charlie was at the edge of her bed with his head in his hands. Truly, Bella did not know how much her dad really cared about her. I walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at me with an expression of thankfulness. I could hear his thoughts and they were much nicer than I expected.

_I think I can see why Bella likes him so much. If he had not left my daughter would I have forgiven him? Maybe. He seems so much more mature than most teenagers. All of them, the Cullen kids, are responsible. It was so nice that Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie came back from college just to check up on Bella. Alice is also a really great friend to her. As much as you hate to admit this Charlie, I think it is time to forgive and forget. Bella will like me for doing this. _Charlie smiled at what might be his daughter's reaction. _I'll tell him I forgive him after Bella wakes up. I wonder when that will be?_

I smiled at Charlie; he truly was a good man. Then I returned my gaze right back to Bella.

After a couple of minutes Alice came bounding in the room with a wide smile on her face. All of the other Cullens filed in behind her. "What is it?" I was extremely curious what would cause such a smile at a time like this. Charlie raised his head too, clearly just as curious as me.

"Bella should wake up in exactly two minutes!" she squealed. I smiled at her, incredibly thankful that I have a psychic sister. We all stared at Bella.

Of course, just as Alice foretold, at exactly two minutes Bella's eyes opened and I could finally see those beautiful pools of brown again. I sighed in relief but when I was about to hug her, but Charlie beat me to the punch.

"Oh Bells, I was so worried! I am so glad you are all right. How do you feel?"

Bella looked extremely confused. She looked around her and took in the hospital set up and how we all were surrounding her. It took her a while to answer but she said, "I'm okay, I guess. What happened?" Of course, I should have known that she wouldn't know, she got knocked out. She probably didn't remember much about what happened. Rosalie was the one who answered her which really surprised me because she didn't even like Bella.

"You were in the cafeteria when Mike and Tyler came over to you drunk. You took a stand and they knocked you out. We got you help as fast as we could."

So that was what happened! My sweet Bella was stuck in a hospital bed because of those parasites! I could feel the rage radiating through my body and taste the venom in my mouth. They are going to have to answer to me when I get the chance. I wanted so badly to knock down a wall to cool off but I knew I had to remain composed so I stayed perfectly still. Bella was the more important issue right now.

"Well I guess I should say thank you so, thank you, um, sorry what are your names?"

We all stared at her in shock. Doesn't she remember any of us? Does she even remember me?

"Bells, this is a very bad joke." Charlie said in a very scared tone.

She cocked her beautiful head to the side and said like a question "My name is Bells?"

We all turned to Carlisle for reassurance, but he was still in shock. Carlisle turned to Bella and asked "Bella? What is today's date?"

"Um, I don't know. Wait, I thought my name was Bells."

Carlisle walked to Bella and said "Bella, we have to get your head x-rayed. Will you please follow me?"

"Sure."

Carlisle grabbed Bella's hand and walked her out of the room very quickly.

After they left Jasper went to comfort Alice who was going in hysterics. Emmett and Rosalie left the hospital; they didn't want to stay any longer. Charlie had tears streaming down his face and started dialing his phone to call Renee and tell her the awful news. All I could do was sit on the nearest chair and feel my heart breaking. Esme, the most wonderful mother in the world, wrapped both of her arms around me, whispering to me that everything was going to be o.k. Even though she had her doubts.


	4. Waking Up

**Chapter 4: Waking Up**

(Bella POV)

I was still in the black. Wait, where is this black place? I opened my eyes and I internally laughed at myself, it was only my eyelids. Before I even had time to blink two warm arms were wrapped around me.

"Oh Bells, I was so worried! I am so glad you are all right. How do you feel?"

Who was this stranger and why was he hugging me? He seemed very nice but I had no clue who he was. Wait a minute, who was I? Why don't I remember anything? I looked around me, getting more confused by the minute. I knew I was in a hospital, but how do I know it was a hospital. Wow, I am so confused. There were other people surrounding me too. I saw that the man who was hugging me had brown hair, but I could not see his face too well. Also, I saw a very burly man with muscles bigger than my head, a beautiful blonde right next to him, a very hyper pixie like girl with wide eyes and jet black hair, a blonde boy right next to her, a man that looked so grown up and mature with his blonde hair I had nothing to do but look at him in confusion and wonder why I didn't remember him, a motherly like figure next to him, and a beautiful bronze haired boy with a look of relief and worry on his face.

I figured I should speak now, they all looked very worried and for some strange reason I felt I didn't want to cause any of them grief.

"I'm okay, I guess. What happened?"

It felt really weird to talk. How do I even know how to talk and understand a language I don't even remember learning. I was getting myself even more confused so I paid attention to see if anyone would give me an answer. The beautiful blonde girl spoke.

"You were in the cafeteria when Mike and Tyler came over to you drunk. You took a stand and they knocked you out. We got you help as fast as we could."

Who the heck were Mike and Tyler? I looked around and I saw the god-like-bronze-haired boy with a blank expression but I could tell that he looked very angry. It felt awkward to give my thanks to people I just met, but I figured I had to since I owed them that.

"Well I guess I should say thank you so, thank you, um, sorry what are your names?"

It didn't feel like a very good apology if I couldn't say their names so I added that onto the end.

"Bells, this is a very bad joke." Said the nice looking man who was hugging me earlier. I cocked my head and said, "My name is Bells?"

Why was that my name? Weren't bells those things that went ding-dong? It sort of sounded pretty though, maybe I could get used to it. Then I noticed that everyone turned their heads to the beautiful blonde man in the doctors uniform. He looked pretty shocked. Why was everybody so worried? Did they know me? I am pretty sure I would have remembered faces like these. Then he started speaking.

"Bella? What is today's date?"

I thought for a moment. What was the date? My mind came up blank; I think I am starting to lose it. Why don't I know any thing? Wait; didn't the man over there call me Bells? Why did the doctor call me Bella if Bells is my name? I knew I had to answer him because he was waiting.

"Um, I don't know. Wait, I thought my name was Bells."

He seemed really worried now. The man walked over to me and said "Bella, we have to get your head x-rayed. Will you please follow me?"

I felt a little thankful. Maybe the nice man would figure out what was wrong with my brain. I was a little scared though, what did having your x-ray taken feel like?

"Sure."

Then he grabbed my hand and towed me along. His hand was freezing! I didn't say anything though, maybe it was really cold earlier and I just hadn't noticed.

This place was so big! In my few minutes of consciousness I never realized hospitals were this huge! I passed by a nursery with some really cute babies inside and passed some depressing rooms, even some rooms that I thought were deathbeds.

Getting x-rayed was a breeze. Afterwards, the nice doctor started leading me back to what I assumed was my room. Before we got into the room he pulled me aside and asked "Bella, what do you remember?"

"Well, I know what things are and I remember stuff that you learn at school, but I don't have any personal memories. Did I go to public school? Do I have a nice family? Who were all those nice people in my room? Did whoever hit me cause me to not remember? I am sorry I am asking all these questions but I am very confused. By the way, is my name Bella or Bells?"

He looked deep in thought for a moment before he answered.

"Well, it is good you remember basic stuff. I will see what I can do about your memory. Yes you go to a public school called Forks High School. Yes, you have a very nice family. Your father was actually the one in your room who called you Bells. Bells and Bella are both your nicknames. Your full name is Isabella Marie Swan but you always tell people to call you Bella. Some people just like calling you Bells. Yes, the people who did hit you caused your memory loss. The other people in the room are my family and very close friends of yours. The woman standing next to me was my wife Esme." When he said her name you could clearly hear the adoration in her voice.

"The muscular man is my son Emmett, and the blonde standing next to him is Rosalie. The girl with spiky hair is my daughter Alice, and the blonde boy standing next to him is Jasper. The boy with the bronze hair is my son Edward."

"Thank you. It's good to know at least something."

He smiled. "Any time Bella."

Then we walked in my room. It looked like we were visiting a morgue because everyone looked so sad. I wanted to cheer them up but I stayed quiet because I didn't know them so I could not comfort them.

Once I entered everyone's eyes darted up. The bronze boy had such a heartbroken expression on his face that I wanted to cry, but I knew I had to be strong for them so I held it back. He gave me a hug. Strangely, it was comforting. Then he pulled away from me.

"Sorry, it must be awkward for you to hug somebody you don't even know. Do you know who I am?"

I sifted through my brain to remember exactly what his name was. I remembered all the names and since I didn't know which name matched up with whom I just guessed.

"Uh, are you Jasper?"

He exchanged a glance with the doctor before returning his gaze back to me.

"No, my name is Edward. That is Jasper over there with Alice and that man in the corner is your father, Charlie."

They all waved at me with worried glances and I smiled meekly back. I quickly looked down so no one would see the blush enflaming my cheeks. I looked up again and I saw Edward smirk. Now that I really looked at him I saw how beautiful he really was. I ended up getting lost in his strange but hypnotic golden eyes. I stared at him for about thirty seconds and then I heard the doctor clear his throat. He obviously seemed very uncomfortable.

He turned to leave but before he did I turned to face him and said "Thank you for everything doctor…" I leaned to the right so I could read his name "Cullen."

"Don't mention it" he sighed. Then he walked out of the room without a backward glance.

I felt guilty, was I really causing everyone this much pain? I wondered what kind of a person I was to make everyone react to my loss of memory this strongly. I hoped I could make everyone feel better, and soon.


	5. Going Home

**Chapter 5: Going Home**

(Bella POV)

A few days in the hospital have passed and now I am finally free to return home. I was both relieved and worried. Relief because I no longer was the center of everyone's pity and attention, and worry because I didn't know what home was like. How would it feel to be living in a place I was supposed to have known my entire life? What did my house look like and what are the rules to be followed there? Will I get my memory back soon? Dr. Cullen, or as he told me to call him, Carlisle, said that he does not know when my memory will come back to me but that maybe being exposed to familiar things might help.

The big moment finally came when Charlie and I were at the front desk and he was getting me checked out. Finally, I was free! Now we were exiting the hospital to a police cruiser. Oh god, please tell me the lights won't be flashing when he drives! The drive was very quiet and awkward. I really wished I could remember our relationship to see why it was this way but my mind once again came up blank.

Finally we were at what I assumed to be my home. The home was pretty much what I expected, two stories, not too big, and has a yard. What I didn't expect was seeing the rusty old red Chevy in the driveway. I may not have known Charlie all that long, but to me it didn't look like his kind of car.

"Hey, Charlie. Is this your car?"

"Actually Bells, it's your car."

I stared wide-eyed at him. He actually bought me this car! It was so cool! It wasn't too flashy, I could easily picture myself in it, and it didn't look like it cost a lot of money, I loved it!

"Thanks Charlie! This is so cool! I have a car!" My grin was ear to ear as I had my thoughts of being able to drive my very own car. Charlie blushed bright red, mumbled a "your welcome" and looked down to the ground.

"Bells, before you get too distracted with the car, I think it is time for me to give you a tour of the house. Will you follow me please?" I nodded shyly as I made my way away from the car and into the house.

The inside seemed very welcoming as I walked in. "This room with the T.V is the living room, here is the kitchen, over there is the washing machine and dryer, upstairs here is my room, a bathroom that we share…" I grimaced as he said that, I really wanted my own bathroom. "and finally, here is your room Bells." I took a step inside of my unfamiliar room, why was it so child like? My new room consisted of a rocking chair in the corner, a second-hand computer, wooden floor, closet, dresser, bed, and a stereo.

"I'll, um, let you get settled in. Holler if you need anything." Then he turned around and left. Note to self; Charlie doesn't hover. Since I didn't know what to do in here I decided to pick up one of the books in here I apparently own. I chose an interesting looking one called Wuthering Heights. It was actually really good, one of those books you just can't put down. Before I was able to get too engrossed in the story I heard Charlie call "Dinner!" I moaned, I didn't feel like getting up but since I didn't want to hurt my fathers' feelings I sucked it up and went downstairs.

We were having eggs and bacon for dinner. Don't get me wrong, it was really good but shouldn't this be for breakfast?

"So Charlie, do I ever cook around here?"

"Actually Bells, you are the one normally cooking around here. I didn't know if you remembered how to cook though so I resumed kitchen duty. I am not a very good cook am I?"

"That's alright dad" I didn't know if I was supposed to call him dad or Charlie so I decided to go with the first option. Though I wondered if I usually called him Charlie due to what I could tell was a very distant relationship. "I want to help out, it shouldn't be so hard for me to remember how to cook."

He flashed me a grin so I assumed he was thankful to have this burden taken off of his hands. Though I only new this man called my father for a short amount of time I could tell that my memory loss caused him much pain and I wanted to decrease it any way possible.

"So dad, do you have any albums or home movies that I could look at to help jog my memory?"

"Actually Bells, Carlisle told me that you need to let your mind relax a little to protect itself. Maybe we should try tomorrow afternoon." I raised an eyebrow at him.

"It's in the middle of the week, shouldn't I be at school?" I really wanted to know if I had any good friends, and though I would never tell dad this, I really wanted to track down whoever Mike and Tyler were and kick there butts.

"Gossip has gone all over town, I wouldn't subject you to going to school being the center of attention. I know you don't like that." I bit my lip, he was right. Oh well, I guess another time then.

"Wow Bella, it's getting pretty late, I think your bedtime has arrived." I groaned. Do all parents bug you about how late you can stay up? **(Mine do! Lol) **

I turned toward the stairs, but then I froze at the new thought that occurred to me.

"Hey dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Who were all those people with you at the hospital. Carlisle said that he and the rest of the family were very close friends of mine, what type of relationships do I have with them?"

Charlie grimaced at me not remembering, which only made me feel guiltier for not remembering people who seemed to care so much about me.

"Well, Carlisle and Esme both think of you as their own daughter" he smiled as he said this, he must have some adoration for the doctor and his wife. "Emmett is always like a big brother to you, Rosalie is…." This didn't sound good. "She has no aversion to you Bella but I guess you never saw eye to eye. Jasper has always been a little quiet and hesitant around you but I see the way he looks at you and he loves you like a sister." Was he really that shy? "Alice is your very best girl-friend. She is a loyal and trusting person who takes you out on shopping sprees and slumber parties." I had a feeling that Charlie was a really big suck-up for Alice. "Lastly, Edward is your boyfriend. I may have had some aversion in the past but that boy really loves you. I don't think I could have ever found a better man for my daughter." I smiled, dad seemed very forgiving at the moment.

"Thanks for the tip dad, I'll see you in the morning."

"Alright Bells, night, love you."

I paused. What was I supposed to say? Did this man whom I met only a few days ago expect me to say 'love you'? It was just a little to fast for my liking. "Night" I really hoped he didn't notice the hesitation.

As I went upstairs it seemed like all my movements were mechanical. Hop in the shower; change into pajamas, brush teeth, and brush hair. Once I was in bed I curled myself into a ball and tried to force myself to go to sleep. Unfortunately though, it was way too hot!

I looked down at myself and saw I had layers of blankets on the bed. How in the world did I sleep through this? Did I sleep with an icepack on my forehead every night or something? I pulled a couple of layers off of me and tried to get my well-deserved sleep bet my mind prevented me from doing so.

Who was this mysterious Edward? When I was at the hospital he seemed really pained so I didn't get much chance to talk to him, but I still looked at him. How could I not? He looked like a Greek god! Even more of a mystery, if dad was correct, then he was my boyfriend. I wanted so badly to roll my eyes at that.

He was just so perfect…what could he possibly see in someone as plain and average looking as me? I shook by head to get those thoughts out as I started daydreaming about what he would be like as a boyfriend. Smiling, I came back under the covers and let my mind wander until fatigue overcame me so I could drift into a quiet slumber.


	6. Jacob

**Chapter 6: Jacob**

Disclaimer: Sorry I forgot to put one up until now! I own the twilight series and everything in it…I WISH! LOL!

Authors Note: I know all the Jacob fans out there would hate me for not including him in the story so I had to think long and hard about this. Jacob has always been meant to be a good friend to Bella and nothing more so I am keeping it that way…sorry Jacob fans but if he fell for Bella there would be no Nessie. We can't have that can we? Plz everyone, I need to know if I am doing a good job so R&R! Now on with the story!

(Alice POV)

How did this happen? How can Bella not remember me, her best friend? Or Edward, the love of her life! I really hope everything ends up well.

"Alice" I looked up to see that Edward was talking to me. "I'm going up to talk to Carlisle, have you seen anything yet?" "Sorry Edward." He had a pained look in his eyes before he moved away from me upstairs. Edward has been so distant since he found out; he seems so lifeless it makes me want to cry. Even Jasper can't stand being around him anymore.

Once he was upstairs I listened very closely to his and Carlisle's conversation. "Carlisle, how serious is she? Will she get her memory back soon" I could hear how heartbroken he sounded and I didn't like it. "I am sorry to tell you this Edward but I didn't tell Bella the truth about her case" There was a brief pause and when Edward spoke again his voice was appalled "She isn't going to get her memory back!"

I let out a gasp… she won't remember us ever! Please tell me this is just some cruel, sick joke! "Edward, I am not saying that regaining her memory is impossible, there is always hope. The head trauma is very serious though. I just don't want you to put your hopes up something that may never happen."

I couldn't listen to my sister-in-law's-to-be-demise any more. I stormed out of the house and ran.

I was pretty sure I was in Canada by the time I stopped, so I probably ran a half and hour. Finally, I couldn't stand it anymore; I crouched by a nearby tree and cried broken, tearless sobs. Then, I felt two strong, scarred arms wrap themselves around me and I was thankful that Jazz had followed me all the way here. His touch made him calming me all the more powerful and now I was free to think logically.

There has to be a way to fix this, isn't there. Edward is too much of a reck to help anyone out so it is once again up to me. I could almost feel a light bulb spark above my head as I thought of something, if the Cullen's can't get her memory back, maybe we should get something further from the past, or I should say, someone. This is probably the one and only time I was thankful for the dog's existence!

Jacob is an old family friend. They basically new each other since Jake was born. If anyone could help jog Bella's memory it was him. I didn't care at the moment about the rivalry between our two kinds; this was an emergency far too important for any prejudices to get in the way.

I never told anyone this, but if I concentrated on a time that Bella is with Jake and can see very faint glimmers of her future with him. Closing my eyes, I concentrated harder than I ever had.

I gasped as the first image came to my mind, I saw Jake lying to Bella and saying that he was her boyfriend!

I opened my eyes immediately and growled, I should have known better than to think I could trust a mutt. Then a new vision came to me that I didn't even try to bring.

Bella was holding what was probably a baby until she cried "No" Someone took the little baby away, and I think it was Rosalie. This is getting really weird. Why would Rose care about anything that Bella did? Bella stormed at Jake and he was backing up. It was really hard to tell who was who because everything was so blurry. "I don't believe you! I can't believe you imprinted on-" then the vision went black.

I sighed and leaned my head against Jasper's shoulder. Who did Jake imprint on and why was Bella so furious about it? I guess only time will answer that.

Wait a second! The only reason Jake has never gotten over Bella is because he thinks he loves her and is never going to find an imprint. If he did imprint though there wouldn't be a doubt in my mind that the pup wouldn't want to help out an old friend. I jumped up, pulled Jasper along with me, and started toward home again.

"Alice, what is up with you? First you feel depression, then desperation, then a burning fury, then confusion, and now triumph. What did you see that brought all of your emotions to act like this?" "The one and only mutt that can fix up this mess!" Jasper looked at me with questioning eyes but didn't ask me anything as we ran in the sunset.

(Jake POV)

Just like any other day, I was busy sitting in my room wallowing in my own misery, sure sign of a real social life isn't it…not! Dad hated to see me this way but didn't say anything because he knew the cause, the stupid blood-sucking parasite! (I really don't believe in any of this, I would never call Jake any of the names in hear and I would never call Edward any of the things I write in here. I am just trying to keep as accurate to the books as possible. I am a team Switzerland so I will remain unbiased)

Why couldn't the leech stay wherever he was when he left? I had a plan and how my life would end with Bella was better than what the leech was giving her. I shuddered at the though of sweet, kind, innocent Bella becoming nothing more than a disgusting parasite.

I was muttering profanities toward the blood-sucker, more than I should probably know at my age but at the moment I really didn't give a **. (I never talk dirty so there are no inappropriate words mentioned in this story) Just when I was really absorbed in what I was thinking I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I hollered. I really hoped it wasn't Paul again, this was my last pair of pants and I really didn't want to lose them because of his temper.

Dad rolled in my room. Well that's odd, he usually doesn't enter until I break something…what ever it is it must be something bad. I caught his expression and I was immediately more alert, they couldn't have changed her now, did they. She was still living with Charlie for crying out loud. First I felt grief, I never even had a chance to say goodbye. Then my eyes blazed and I was furious! How dare they do this to me, to Charlie and Renee, to her!

"It's not what you think son, calm down." I did as he said, I really need to learn to not over react about these things. "Then what is it dad? Is something wrong with Rachel or Rebecca?" I really hoped nothing happened to them, I haven't seen them in such a long time.

"No Jake. Your sisters are perfectly fine."

"Then what is it dad? Tell me now because I really am not in the mood for this."

He put his hands up as if he surrendered and said "All right, all right. I just thought you should know I got a call from Charlie this morning." I froze and waited patiently for him to continue. "Bella has been in a terrible accident. At school, a kid punched her so hard she lost her memory. She doesn't remember who she is or who anyone else is. He called us to ask us if we could 'please' help his daughter gain her memory back. Show her things you guys used to do Jake, tell her stories of what you both did when you hung out. I know this isn't the right time but I really think you should help her, she needs you Jacob, be a good friend."

At first I thought _why didn't the leech protect her?_ and I got really mad. Then I thought of something that made me smile, _if she doesn't remember anybody, then I have a fresh start! _

I knew lying would be involved, but I would do anything to save her from her doomed fate, and this was the perfect opportunity.

"Sure dad, no problem." I guess the look on my face surprised him because it looked like he was going into shock.

I smirked and made my way out the door and to my rabbit.

As I drove it felt like there was a pull, taking me all the way there. Then my nose smelt a very sickening smell, vampires ugh! They are not going to ruin my joy today, I haven't felt this good in weeks!

When I pulled up at Bella's house I saw someone I didn't expect to see. The small, black haired parasite and her blonde mate, and it looked like they were waiting for me, why? If I recall correctly, Bella said the future telling one couldn't see us, how would she know I would come here? I pretended to ignore them, not wanting any part of me to know what was going on in there disgusting minds.

"Jacob, we need to talk," _says the little pixie_ I thought to myself. I kept walking until she was blocking my way. So annoying!

"I know what you are going to do Jake, but before you go in there, I have something to tell you, and I don't intend on letting you pass until you hear it."

She was so small that it made it funny to see her furious. She had a look that said _I would pin you to the ground if I had to! _I rolled my eyes and stayed where I was, waiting for the leech to get out all of her steam, she couldn't keep me outside all day.

"Careful Alice, he's is losing his cool by the minute" whispered the blonde. I rolled my eyes at him while Alice gave him a look and turned to me.

"All right mutt, here is the deal. I saw a vision of you today I thought you might be interested in." My mouth dropped and I stared at her in shock, I thought she couldn't see us.

"Yes pup, I am even more surprised than you about this. The truth is, is that I can see through Bella's eyes when she is with you, if I try really hard. The vision remains blurry but we are getting off topic right now.

"I don't care what you have to say, I need to go inside."

"Oh, so you don't want to know what I saw?"

I planted my feet where I stood; what ever it was that she saw was so important that she is facing me right now. This must be really serious.

"All right, I'll bite (no pun intended) what is it?"

"I saw a vision of you, Bella, and a baby…" Did she mean we were having a baby! I felt so much joy at that moment I almost couldn't contain it. Her mate whispered something to her and her eyes widened before she turned to me and said "It's nothing like that Jake" Well that was a bummer.

"Continue then leech, the suspense is killing me!"

"I was going to until you thought of that" she made a disgusted face but I ignored that.

"Anyway, Bella screamed, and remember I am only quoting her 'I can't believe you imprinted on-' does that give you enough to think about dog?"

First I thought _finally, now Bella can be jealous! It's about time she got to fell what I have felt! Score! _Then my mind wandered onto what I thought was the most shocking thing in the world. _I will actually get over Bella. I will finally meet someone that was meant for me and will never stay away from me. After all this time I will finally be happy soon! _If I was in the room with Bella, it must have meant we were still friends so she must not be a parasite yet! That means I will imprint very soon. This was the force that drew me here, this was the information I needed!

I looked back over at the house, and it didn't hold me anymore. I was free!

"Thanks Alice, it means a lot." She stared wide-eyed at me that I didn't throw any insults at her. Smiling ear to ear, I chuckled as I made my way back to my car.

"Jake?" I spun back around to see it was the blonde one speaking to me now. "I can tell you are very happy about this, but does this mean you won't help my soon-to-be sister anymore?"

I smacked my hand against my forehead. During my momentary happiness I forgot all about Bella needing my help. That was stupid. She is still my friend and I promised to help her. That promise meant a wholly different meaning at my house, but I still love Bella in a way, and I refuse to abandon her. Funny, one conversation and I am already thinking like a saint. Bella would crack up at that.

"No problem Jasper. She is still my friend either way. You have nothing to worry about from me." Then I walked toward the house until a new thought just occurred to me.

"Jasper?"

"Yes?"

"You said sister. Is Bella engaged?"

"Not yet." He smiled at the thought. I smiled too. I guess everything will work out after all.

"Tell Edward I said congratulations, okay?"

"No problem."

I admit that I am not exactly happy for the bloodsuckers, but I felt myself at least starting to like them. I spun around once again to pay a visit to an old friend in need.


	7. Edward

**Chapter 7: Edward**

(Edward POV)

I heard Alice leave downstairs as she was thinking many thoughts of despair, but at that moment I was too shocked to do most anything.

My mouth made a popping sound while I felt all of my hopes diminish. Carlisle just said that Bella might not regain her memory! Does that mean all of our love is lost forever. Just thinking about that caused a deep hole to form in my chest.

I let out a tearless sob, it sounded like I was choking in my ears and I didn't care. I cared about nothing right now except Bella. Her pain right now was the only thing that kept me standing here and not going to Italy to end this torture. What in the world am I supposed to do?

_My poor son, this must be so hard for him. I don't know what I would do if this happened to Esme… _He shuddered at the thought. His pity toward me was unbearable; I didn't deserve it! I jumped to my feet and was about to make a run for it until I heard Carlisle murmur "Wait!" I spun around to see what he wanted.

_You aren't leaving again, are you Edward? Please, don't take away two of her children at once, it just might break her down! _A light smile came on my lips as I remembered that Bella made such an impression that she has already, in such a short time, been considered a daughter and a friend.

"No Carlisle. You should know by now I have learned from my mistake. I won't leave until Bella tells me too. I especially don't want to leave while she is hurt. I just need some time to think things through."

Carlisle was clearly comforted as I spoke. I knew it would kill him if I left too, but he was much too selfless to let anyone worry about him. Carlisle is truly a great man and I am proud to call him my father.

_Do what you must son, I know you will do what is right. I believe in you. Be strong, this will all work out._

He was sincere with every thought. I smiled at him, happy that if I had to be changed that it was by him, before I ran out the door.

The happiness immediately vanished once I was alone. My body was shaking as I kept thinking that right now, Bella didn't love me. It felt like my heart was torn, right then and there. I needed something to occupy myself, anything to bring this torture away from me. A mortal would have to be at the point of death to feel this kind of pain, and believe me I've been there.

I ran north, and ripped apart the first mountain lion I could find. It helped that I could let off my steam at this animal.

Then, I knew that I officially cracked when I started picturing tearing Mike and Tyler limb by limb. The numbing fury I felt lasted for an hour couldn't last any longer. I disposed of the carcass and let misery have me.

Then I thought of something that changed my entire perspective. I was the most important person in Bella's life, surely there must be some way to get her memory back. If it does come back then great, if not we have a fresh start, no enemy vampires in our way. It was a win-win situation.

I was so happy I felt like singing (I don't know if Edward has ever sung before or not so I am going with not). I hopped to my feet and raced toward home, eager to finally get back to Bella. _I will find a way to make Bella happy_ _again if it is the last thing I do_ I thought to myself.

I ran as fast as I could to Bella's house only to be stopped by the most repulsing sent I have ever smelled in my entire life, the scent was old though. _Oh, great the dog was here. Let me guess, he told Bella that she was his girlfriend, typical mutt behavior _I thought. If he ruined Bella's and my relationship with lies he was going to be a dead dog!

No, I wouldn't do that, Bella wouldn't like it if I killed her best friend, and I bet he feels the same way.

I made my way up the steps and knocked on the door. Rough footsteps came slowly closer so I could tell that it was Charlie who was going to answer the door. I straightened up for him, he just forgave me and I am not about to take any more chances.

"Hi, Edward. Now isn't really a good time, could you come back later." I was about to argue but I was interrupted by the sound of Bella crying in the other room, the sound of it broke my heart.

Charlie took a backward glance toward his only daughter, turned to me and said, "All right, go ahead. If anyone could comfort her it's probably you." I nodded, extremely grateful, and rushed into the house.

There was Bella, lying on the couch with her head in her hands. I didn't care that at that moment her blood appealed to me, all I cared about was that Bella was hurt and she needed my help.

"Bella, honey what's wrong? Is there anything I can do?"

Bella turned to me; her eyes were so red I could tell she was crying for a long time.

"Nothing is wrong…" I raised an eyebrow, she may not know she is an incredibly bad liar now but how could she look at me with tears in her eyes and say that. She chuckled at my expression.

She put her hands up and said, "Okay, okay. I am just really frustrated about my memory is all. An old friend came over hear to tell me stories and help me remember. I was so hopeful it would work that I just got bummed out when it didn't. As for what you can do…I heard you were my boyfriend…" If my heart were beating it would have ran incredibly fast by that. "Are there any memories you could tell me about, I'm sure you must have something to tell me?"

I smiled; she was clearly being open with me and now was my chance to be open with her. "Of course Bella, what would you like to know?" She momentarily gasped in shock and I could see all the blood rushing to her face in a blush that was beyond beautiful. She looked at her hands and she asked "Where did we meet?"

"The first time I saw you was in the cafeteria, the first time I talked to you we were in biology class."

The questions continued and I answered them as best as I could, there were many that interfered with our secrets and it pained me that she really didn't know me yet. Well, hopefully that will all be changed very soon.

**What questions did Bella ask? Will she ever get her memory back? What did Jacob say? How are all the other Cullen's taking this? Stay tuned and find out…lol**** Seriously though, please R&R so I have more ideas! **


	8. AN

**AN**

All right everyone, I can tell that you are all confused so please read. As I labeled, this is a Bella & Edward story. Also, as you can see on my profile, I am a team Switzerland. For those of you who don't know what that means, it is basically a team Bella. So, in general, I think that both Edward **& **Jacob are great guys. I think they are both sweet and nice and would do anything for Bella. When I am writing this, I stay as true to the book as possible.

I am not going to make this an I-hate-Jake story but it is not a I-hate-Edward story either. I just wanted to clear this up with all of you. Please give me ideas to add in the story by reviewing because I really need to know things I should or should not put in my story. Please remain unbiased because I am not going to make any of your favorite characters look bad. Thank you for reading and bless you all.


	9. Storytelling Part 1

**Chapter 8: Storytelling Part 1**

(Bella POV)

I was eating my cereal today while dad was on the phone, talking to one of his friends I think, Billy. I was just about finished and ready to start washing my bowl and spoon when Charlie came in the kitchen.

"Bells, I just called Billy. His son Jacob is your friend, he is coming over this afternoon to tell you some stories about things you guys did. You might even get your memory back."

My eyes sparkled as he told me this. First of all, I get to see what kind of friends I made and secondly I probably have a good chance at getting my memory back. I leapt up from my chair, gave my dad a quick hug, kissed his cheek and said "Thank you so much for calling them dad!"

My dad's eyes sparkled as he looked to the ground, blushing ten shades of red, while he mumbled "No problem Bella."

I smiled to myself, glad to make someone happy, put the dishes in the cabinet, and went upstairs. I went into my closet and changed in to a deep blue v-neck blouse (just **had** to add that, Edward's favorite), black skinny jeans, and white converse.

Next I brushed my teeth, used mouthwash, brushed my hair, and hopped down stairs hoping that by some miracle that my friend was already there. My hopes diminished when I looked for the first time at the clock. It said it was nine. really hoped that the clock was just early so I went to the T.V and looked at the news, sure enough, it was nine. I groaned, turned to T.V off, and headed up the stairs. For the next few hours I continued reading Wuthering Heights.

After I had eaten lunch I decided to spend some time with Charlie. Unfortunately, all he was planning on doing today was watching baseball. When I joined him he asked if I would like to watch something else but I insisted that he watch his own show. It was so boring I almost walked right out of the room in the first 30 seconds. (No offense to any baseball fans but I am not really a sports person and I really don't think that Bella is either)

I sucked it up though; anything that makes dad happy will make me happy too. He at least seemed satisfied that we were spending time together. Right at the end of the second inning the doorbell rang.

"That must be Jake, I'll go get it." Charlie said as he struggled to get up. I sighed as I pushed him off of the couch. He gave me a sheepish smile as he headed toward the door. I eavesdropped on their conversation once they were at the door.

"Hey Jake, you look better, happier, what happened?" Has my friend been depressed? I wondered if I ever did anything to help him.

"Not much Charlie, just a brighter outlook on things."

"Well that's good."

"Charlie I thought I was supposed to be here for Bella." Jake prompted. I smiled; it looked like Charlie could let things go pretty easily.

"Oh, right of course…" I grimaced, it seemed like he must have been more upset over my condition than he let on.

"Tell her anything you can, old stories, experiences, photos, even any arguments you guys have had if it helps. Just to let you know, Carlisle said that Bella might not get her memory back for a while so, don't bring her hopes up too high, okay?"

"Okay Charlie." The next thing I heard was the sound of heavy footsteps coming in my direction.

I looked up and saw a very burly Native American boy coming in my direction. He had short hair, had muscles bigger than my head, and seemed to have a smile permanently lit on his face. Jacob, I assumed, must be a happy-go-lucky kid. Well, he doesn't really look like a kid but you get the point.

"I'll be at the station, Bells!" Charlie called out on the porch.

"Bye dad!" I shouted back.

"Bye Bells." Then I could hear the sounds of the cruiser's tires rolling away from the house.

"Hi, Bella. My name is Jacob Black. I'm here to help you with your memory." I smiled back; I guess he had that affect on people. He was like his own personal sun, ready to brighten up anyone's day.

I stood up to greet him. "Thanks for helping out. You know, you didn't have to come here, I bet it's no fun hanging around a mental mute."

"Don't say that Bells, I am happy to help. Now, is there anything you would like to know about me?"

I thought for a while before I could respond, whatever I said I had to make sure I didn't sound like a complete moron in the process. "When did we first meet?"

"Well, you used to play with my sisters when ever you came down here, so technically you have known me since I was born. When you stopped coming back here you kind of forgot about us, but I found you again when you decided to move here. You came on the reservation, La Push, with a bunch of your friends to first beach. I recognized you there and we caught up. I even told you a few scary stories. Later, when you came here we had a lot of fun!" He chuckled and I am guessing I missed an inside joke.

"What scary stories did you tell me?" His smile faded as I asked him this.

"Why would you want to know that Bella?" This is really strange behavior.

"Well, I want to know more about you. Are you a good storyteller? Did I shriek in terror? Also, maybe the stories will bring back some memories."

"Sorry, I don't remember what I told, but I did give you goose bumps." He smiled a little at his joke, but I think his answer was just a little too quick. I wonder why he had to keep something like this such a secret, he already told me so what's the hurt? **(For any of you who don't know why Jake isn't re-telling her the stories, it is because Sam swore everyone to secrecy so Jake can't tell her even though she already knew before)**

"Any other questions for me?" He was wearing a tight smile so clearly he wanted to change the subject. Maybe, I should ask dad what kind of folklore they have on Jake's reservation, he might know the answer. I sighed, knowing that was going to have to be my answer for now.

"What kind of 'fun' did we have?"

Jacob was shaking with laughter so hard that the couch was shaking.

"Oh, nothing much. Building cars, riding motorcycles, jumping off of cliffs, the usual teenage past time." I stared at him wide-eyed. I jumped off of a cliff! Why the heck would I do that? Had I been drunk? Was I ever a drinker? Did I just really need that bad of an excuse for an adrenaline rush?

"The cliff diving sounds interesting…care to elaborate more on that?"

"No problem. See, I was hanging out with some other friends, the usual guy thing" he smirked. "All of a sudden, I hear you scream. I get to the beach in time to see you cliff diving. A couple of my friends had cliff dived the last time you were there, and you said you wanted to try it. I told you I would as long as you were with me. Now I see you're an interesting little rule breaker" He patted my head as I stuck my tongue out at him, which made him laugh even more.

"Back to the story. I get to the water just in time to see that you never came up form the water. There was a storm coming so the currents were pushing you down. I dove in and rescued you, and you were a mess! I took you to the house, dried you off, and took you home. That's pretty much it."

"Why would I do such a thing? Was I suicidal?" I nearly shrieked at him.

"No, just not happy." He frowned, I'm assuming reminiscing in things I would rather not know.

"What would cause me to be so 'not happy' to make me jump off a cliff?" I was getting really nervous now, was I so incredibly emo that it was unhealthy. Maybe I need to see a councilor. **(no offense intended to those who are emo. I do have a couple of friends that are) **

"Can we please not have this discussion? Let's talk about something else." He was clearly uncomfortable with this topic. I just wish that he would tell me these things. I would rather not go for a third thing he won't tell me so I thought into his words very carefully and came up with something.

"Motorcycles?" I questioned. He grinned.

"Yeah, we had loads of fun. I remember the first time I took you. I told you that the clutch was like a grenade and you had to hold onto it very tightly. Then when I told you later to slowly let go of the clutch you said 'you want me to let go of the grenade?' You really had no clue what you were doing but you were determined enough. Of course, you ended up falling off and getting a giant cut in your forehead. I drove you to the hospital and we made an excuse that you were in my garage and tripped and hit your head with a hammer. Knowing your clumsiness, everyone thought it was believable."

"Where is my bike?"

"Well after Charlie caught you with the bike I was forced to take it back. It's still there if you ever want it back. Although I don't think your f-boyfriend would like that very much." **(The f was for fiancé)**

"Do you have any pictures of us that you could show me? They might help."

"Oh, I do, hold on a sec." Then he took out his phone and his background was a picture of me and him in a garage by soon-to-be-built motorcycles drinking soda. He looked a little smaller **(wolf growth) **and I wondered how long ago this picture was taken.

"How come you don't have a more current picture of us? You look a little younger in this."

"You haven't been around very often."

"Why not? I thought we were best friends?"

"Next topic, please." He looked at me with agonized eyes and I almost felt sorry enough to stop right there. Almost.

"No, Jake! You can't ask me to stop talking about this stuff, I want to remember everything as soon as possible. Even if the odds aren't good I still have to try! Why do we have so many secrets? Do you not like me that much not to tell me anything? Did I hurt you that deeply? If so, I am sorry but there is nothing I can do about it! Now please, tell me the things you are refusing to tell me or you may as well get out of the house!" When I was done with my little tantrum I breathed in and out, trying to calm myself down. He sighed and looked at his hands.

"Sorry Bells, I'm afraid the questions you want me to answer, well, it is not my place to say anything about the subjects. I can tell you one thing though…" Then he looked up at me. "We got in a fight mostly because I was jealous of your boyfriend. I didn't you hanging out with him or his family. I was too afraid of what you would become I never thought about what you wanted. I now see that if he is what you want then that is fine with me, you two are perfect for each other. I know you well enough that even if you change physically you will always be the same Bella I have always known and loved, as a friend I mean. Knowing you don't know what I am talking about I will just leave you with this note, I hope you will always have a happy life and I will except you for what you will become. You will always have this man's shoulders to lean on. Have fun and good luck."

I was frozen at my spot. My mouth moved ahead of my thoughts as I whispered "Good luck with what?"

He smiled a very wide smile and said, "That is strictly between you and Edward." Then he walked out of the door to his car and rode away. I was still frozen as all of his words came into my brain. What did he mean I would change? What was the good luck about between my boyfriend and me? What did he mean that those things were not his to tell? Nothing made sense any more.

I sat down on the couch and put my head in my hands when I started crying. I felt bad I snapped at my friend. He was so forgiving and I didn't deserve it! On top of all of that, nothing came back to me! How frustrating! I heard the door open as dad came in. When he saw my expression he came over to me and asked, "Honey, what's wrong?"

I just told him I put too much faith in the fact that I would get my memory back today and I was just disappointed when it didn't happen. He bought the excuse and politely excused himself from the room. Another note to self: clear Charlie out of the room by showing emotion.

I don't know how long I was in that position until I heard the doorbell ring. I knew someone was going to come in so I tried to make a casual position by lying down on the couch and putting my hands over my head to look like I was asleep. Unfortunately, my loud sobs were anything but casual.

I could hear Charlie sigh when he saw me, but then he just went toward the door. When he opened the door he and another person were talking, but they were speaking so low it was very hard to hear them. Not wanting to eavesdrop I stopped listening to the conversation completely.

I heard a voice that sounded like velvet come over to me and say, "Honey, what wrong? Is there anything I can do?"

**Haha, cliff hanger! Please R&R because I really want to know if I am doing a good job. For the Edward lovers stay tuned because the next chapter will have mostly him!**


	10. Storytelling Part 2

**Chapter 9: Storytelling Part 2**

(Bella POV)

I looked up and my heart started beating faster than I thought it usually did. Did I always have heart attacks around him? It wasn't because of embarrassment, or fear, but it was staring at his all to beautiful face that made my heart run wild. I smiled to him as best as I could manage while coming up with a lie believable enough to get the worried features erased from his perfect face.

"Nothings wrong…" I started to say, but Edward paused my lying when he raised his eyebrow. I chuckled, obviously I had to work on this lying thing much better. I put up my hands as if in defense and tried to make my lying much more believable. I didn't want him to think I was a monster because I snapped at my friend so viciously earlier. "Okay, okay. I am just really frustrated about my memory is all. An old friend came over hear to tell me stories and help me remember. I was so hopeful it would work that I just got bummed out when it didn't. As for what you can do…" I paused for a moment, the next statement still didn't make sense to me. "I heard you were my boyfriend…" How could such a god-like creature belong with me, I will never know. Just the thought of me kissing him just made me ecstatic!

_Keep it causal Bells, don't scare him off _I thought to myself before I spoke to Edward again. "Are there any memories you could tell me about, I'm sure you must have something to tell me?"

"Of course Bella, what would you like to know?" Then he smiled a crooked smile so beautiful all I could do was ogle. It felt like my cheeks were on fire, and that realization only made them hotter so I looked down at my hands and asked, "Where did we meet?"

His answer was immediate, so immediate I started to wonder how much that day meant to him, because clearly it was a lot. "The first time I saw you was in the cafeteria, the first time I talked to you we were in biology class"

"Did you ask me out first, or I you?"

He chuckled as he said "Me."

"Where was our first date?"

He frowned for a reason unknown and said "In a clearing were my family and I played baseball."

I laughed out loud while he gave me a quizzical look. Was he serious? "I played baseball?" His confused look turned to humor when recognition dawned on his face.

"No, I didn't want your klutziness get in the way. Charlie wouldn't have liked me much if I had returned you home dead." I chuckled a little more while Edward gasped, as if he just found out something he said was a lie. **(if you didn't understand, it was the death part that shook him) **

"What's wrong Edward?" Was it something I said? _Stupid Bella _I thought to myself.

"Nothing." Though I could tell he was a very good liar I had a strange urge not to believe him at this moment. I raised an eyebrow toward him, it seemed like our roles were starting to get reversed.

"Any other questions?" I could tell that he wanted to drop the subject so I did, for now anyway.

"How long have we dated?"

He smiled again, knowing that whatever he didn't want to talk about wouldn't be pressed. Or maybe he just liked being able to focus on us. I really hoped so, even though he seemed much more fantast that reality. "A little over a year."

"Did we ever break up?" his smile faded and he answered "Yes."

It stung that he would have wanted to be away from me, I was certain I wasn't the one who broke up with him, he was too perfect. From his talking to me and his devotion to stay with me during most of the hospital visiting hours he was allowed I could tell he was kind inside and out.

"How come?"

"Next."

"But Edward, I need to know as much as I can about our past, please tell me." Edward looked conflicted until he finally shook his head. I guess whatever it was, it was too bad for him to even mention. I took a deep breath, I vowed to myself I would not explode like I did to Jake. The guilt of that still stung me while I thought of a different question to ask him.

"Did either one of us ever date anyone else in the school before we got together?" Edward sighed, as if expecting that I would come up with questions he wasn't expecting.

"No…but you had many admirers. You never gave them the time of day though." My eyes popped out of my head as I thought over this new information.

He shook his head and said "Still doubtful I see. Though you don't remember, I used to always tell you that you didn't see yourself clearly. I see that that hasn't changed, has it?" Edward asked it like a rhetorical question and I pondered yet again what he or anyone else had seen in me, I was plain. I am too pale, uncoordinated, and too top it off I don't seem to have very good luck. It just didn't make sense to me.

When he spoke again he started counting off with his fingers. "There was Eric Yorkie, Jacob Black…" I could have sworn he growled. **(Edward will find out how Jake feels soon enough) **Why he would though, I didn't know. Jake was so nice when he came here and I wasn't. Before I had time to think about if my suspicions were true, he continued "his friends Quil and Embry…" He wrinkled his nose in disgust there. "Mike Newton, Tyler Crowley…" Edwards's fists clenched as he said their names. "and pretty much the rest of the entire Forks High School male student body."

I gasped as everything came into place. "Weren't Tyler and Mike the ones that put me in this situation in the first place?" The question was rhetorical of course, I was seething with rage, but though I knew he knew this, Edward answered anyway. "Yes" He looked murderously angry but I was too enraged to care. A few moments passed until Edward looked up at me and started laughing.

"What is it?" I asked. Nothing about this situation seemed remotely funny.

"The way you look when you get mad. It's quite adorable." I growled, which only made him laugh even harder. With him in the room though it was hard to stay mad at him for long. Soon I was laughing along with him, I probably did look ridiculous trying to look menacing. After we were done laughing our heads off, we came back to our game of 20 questions.

"Didn't anyone ever ask you out?" Someone **had** to didn't they? I mean, come on, he's perfect.

He groaned while he answered a defeated "yes". I was about to question more until he said "I wasn't interested in any of them though, I have never loved anyone until I met you." I thought my eyes would have popped out of my skull right then and there, did he just say "loved"? Understanding crossed his features when he saw what he thought was me freaking out, but was really me being over joyed!

"Sorry, I didn't mean to freak you out. Maybe I should go." _NO! _I shouted mentally in my head. _He can't leave after he said that! Come on Bella, think of something to say to him! _

"No, don't. I'm not freaked out at all, I swear. I just didn't expect that coming is all. Sounds to me like there is a lot more to our relationship that you aren't telling me. Please stay, I need to know more."

Edward smiled at me, and then frowned as he thought of something. "I wish I could but I have to leave anyway. Charlie is about to order a pizza for your dinner and I need to start doing my homework, but I promise I will see you soon." I smiled at this; I liked the idea of soon. He turned to go, but then, all too fast, he spun back around to me and planted a very short, but very sweet kiss on my cheek before he sped his way out of the door.

I listened very closely as his Volvo left the pavement. My cheek was tingling were he kissed me. Loving the sensation, I just stood there as I basked in the moment of utter happiness. Then all too soon, my moment was interrupted by Charlie calling me to dinner, I hadn't even noticed that he left to get the pizza in the first place, I must be out of it. I went into the kitchen with one thought in my mind; _I think I am falling for Edward Cullen._

R&R PLEASE


	11. First day of School

First day of school

Disclaimer: I own nothing from twilight…so depressing

Authors note: Just so you all know, the baby I mentioned was Nessie. I stole a little bit of dialogue from Breaking Dawn. I could never separate a cute couple like those two, just like Edward and Bella!!!!!!! Yay!!!!!!!!! Now on with my next chapter. R&R!!!!!!!!

(Bella POV)

It has been a week since Edward last showed up at my house. Every spare minute possible I was busy thinking of him. At times I thought about Jacob, immediately feeling regret, but most of my focus was on Edward. Sometimes I even thought about the rest of the Cullen family.

I was touched about all of the things Charlie had told me about the Cullen family on my first night here. If I recalled correctly, he said the blonde girl, Rosalie, never saw eye to eye with me. My mind suddenly came up with what I thought was the answer, jealousy.

I guess I must have been either really shallow or have very low self-esteem to be mean to her. Probably, I was jealous over her insanely good looks so I was mean to her. Disgusted at myself, I turned my thoughts to the other members. **(Amazing how wrong she can be always missing the obvious)**

Emmett, Charlie had said, was like a big brother to me. He just seemed like one of those people that on the inside were just a big teddy bear. I laughed, who wouldn't? I am sure he would get a crack out of me picturing a guy who in one single arm probably has more muscle than my entire body, a stuffed animal.

I was very anxious to meet Alice. Knowing my wardrobe, I wasn't exactly what you would call a girlie-girl. I had a feeling I would never want to face Alice's wrath. She seemed like a nice enough girl, and I really do think I could like her if I got to know her.

Jasper seemed like a very compassionate person. He kept his distance from me at the hospital, but I had no problem with it, he seemed very shy.

My train of thought ended when I heard an obnoxious buzzing sound. I raised my hand to turn off my alarm clock. The only reason I was up thinking this early was because I was really excited for school! Please don't take me as a nerd, but I was far too excited to see if any memories would come back to me, also I would get to see Alice and Edward. I heard the rest of them were at college.

I hopped out of bed, eagerness taking over all of my actions, and went downstairs to make myself breakfast. After I was finished eating alone (Charlie left for fishing) I jumped right out of my seat and ran upstairs. After I brushed my teeth vigorously for 2 minutes and used mouthwash I went to my closet.

I was conflicted. What kind of style did I normally wear to school? Did I dress average, preppy, Goth, punk, emo, sporty, nerdy, or just plain boring? I decided to go with the safest thing possible. I put on a white ladies cut t-shirt that says "Peace, Love, and Rock and Roll", gray skinny jeans, and black and white converse.

After I was satisfied with my outfit I went in my bathroom and what I saw horrified me, I had Einstein hair! Quickly I grabbed a brush and started detangling all of the knots. When my hair looked decent I risked a look at my watch. My eyes bugged out of my sockets when I realized it was my first day and I was dangerously close to running late.

I lunged out of my bathroom, sped down the stairs, put on a black raincoat with my car keys inside, grabbed my backpack and gym bag, and raced toward the car in the nick of time.

Suddenly, a silent smile came to my face as I realized something, I didn't fall once! To you all that may seem boring, but it was a fascinating revelation to me to realize that while I ran it was possible for my face to be spared!

The car gunned to life as I turned the key and drove to my first day of Forks High School.

When I got there I could tell that today was going to be a long day. It seemed every eye of the student body, even some of the faculty, couldn't take their eyes off of me as I put my car in park. Then I started to notice individual faces.

One girl with a boyish haircut just glared at me **(Lauren). **Another girl next to her with brown curly hair who had just as bad a sneer **(Jessica). **A blonde boy next to her with bright blue eyes who had an expression that was apologetic. Another boy looked just as guilt ridden next to him. Lastly I spotted a nice looking couple. A short boy next to a girl much taller than him who gave me a shy "hello". **(Angela and Ben) **I smiled back and it looked like she was glowing.

Before I could go over to greet them, the boyish haircut girl and the girl with the brown hair stormed toward me throwing death glares, this didn't seem too fun. To my rescue, a silver Volvo slid right next to my truck and out came my saviors of embarrassment for the day, Alice and Edward. Alice linked arms with me while Edward put his arms around my shoulders. The two girls stopped dead in their tracks. Edward just smirked while he and Alice towed me off to building 4. (I only knew it was building 4 because their was a big black four on the side).

The periods seemed to fly by with ease for me. It was just so easy to be with Edward and Alice. Though we barely talked, their company comforted me and I knew I was not alone. Finally it was time for lunch.

(E POV) starts before he arrives at school

I was in my room blaring music so loud through my headphones so that I would not be bothered by anyone's thoughts. Try as I might though, it was all pretty easy to figure out.

Rosalie was actually being more generous towards Bella than I ever expected her to be. She thinks that Bella is now a major part of our family and we would be incomplete without her. Which, of course, is true.

Emmett doesn't have the same energy he used to any more. He was like a wind-up toy during the day, and we all had to try especially hard to keep him happy.

Carlisle was both worried and comforted. He was of course worried about the state of our family, including Bella, but he was also comforted that Bella was still open to him. She already trusted him so much, without having even any of her past memories of him, so he was happy she really seemed to think of us as family. Mostly though, he was filled with worry.

Since my new revelation on a new beginning for Bella and me I am not as sad as I normally would be. Don't get me wrong, it still pains me to think that Bella has to go through all of this physical and emotional pain. I just think that maybe now, we could leave without hurting Bella any more.

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT EDWARD! WE ARE NOT DOING THAT AGAIN!" _And the evil pixie triumphs again _I thought to myself. I heard Alice let out a very happy sigh as I gave away that thought, ah Alice…

She has been taking it very hard. Bella is her best friend, and it was almost like she died. Like a little bit of us died. The ancient hole in my chest over came me as I thought back to the days wear I thought Bella really was dead.

I shook my head furiously, never letting us go back down that road.

Next I thought of poor Esme and I let out a sigh. She had been taking this all especially hard because she has already had one of her children die, and this is just like that happening a second time. Never, any time I saw her would she not take a glance at me with pure pity and grief on her features. Truly, no one had a more caring mom than I did.

I had some real pity for Jasper. He had become really close to Bella in this past year and he was filled with not only his own grief, but with everyone else's as well.

Suddenly I became determined to help Bella, not for my sake, but for the rest of my family and my Bella, I had to help. Before my thoughts went any further I realized that it was time to get ready for school.

I quickly changed into clothes Alice had personally picked for me. I was not very happy when last month I lost a bet with Alice and now she had to pick out all of my clothes. _Ugh, I am not some sort of life-size Ken Barbie doll for crying out loud! Now I understand why Bella was always so hesitant at playing at Bella-Barbie! _I screamed in my head.

When both Alice and I were ready and headed off to the car, Esme stepped behind me and whispered "Say hi to Bella for me, please." One glance at her broken expression and I could do nothing except mumble an "o.k." as I sped away to my Volvo.

Halfway to school Alice had a vision. It consisted of Jessica and Lauren storming toward Bella and yelling profanities at her when she arrived. Than Lauren took her books and threw them to the ground with a laugh and a smirk before leaving a shocked Bella behind her.

Bella's shock quickly melted into fury as she took her binder and slammed it on Lauren's head. When Lauren fell to the ground unconscious Jessica became so mad she went into a full fistfight, the winner is unknown.

"Alice, go faster!" I nearly shrieked.

"Already on it bro, relax."

My body tensed, ready to jump out the second needed. Gossip was already going around about her, we don't need rude remarks hitting on her self-esteem too.

Once we were on school grounds Alice slid my Volvo right next to Bella's old truck. Then we hopped out of the car and rushed toward Bella. Once we got to Bella I put my arms around her shoulders and Alice linked arms with her.

Lauren and Jessica stopped dead in their tracks.

_Well, I guess there's nothing we can do, we just have to wait for Bella to be away from Alice and Edward. –Jessica_

_ What the **** does Edward see in that freak! She isn't even pretty! Maybe he is just hanging around her out of pity because she can't remember anything. I bet I could help out with his grief, I know a few things to cheer him up, like the football team all over again. –Lauren_

I was burning with rage but I couldn't show it because I didn't want to scare Bella. I did smirk though, let her try to tear us apart, it's not possible. I love Bella and I will never leave her for anyone, especially someone as rude and egocentric as Lauren.

Quickly, Alice and I towed Bella toward building 4. Our classes were excruciating, well at least they were to me. You would think after all this time I would be used to her mental silences, but truly I wasn't. Before the accident Bella was always open to me so I could ask her almost any question but now, I thought, it would creep her out if I asked her all of these questions because I am pretty much a stranger.

Lunch came around and it seemed by prayers were answered, maybe now I could figure out what is going on in that beautiful mind of hers.

(Bella POV)

Once lunch came around I was immediately on edge. In every single class I went into I found stares were boring into my back, a room filled with everybody at once wasn't going to be very comfortable.

My suspicions turned out to be true. There were stares of all kinds surrounding me. Some with pity for me, other glares for me getting a lot of attention, happy filled glares that I got injured, and only two relief filled glances that I was alright were there. Those relief filled glances were from the couple I saw earlier this morning that I wanted to approach.

I would have walked to that table but the two girls that had stormed off toward me this morning were also sitting there. Actually, sitting sounds too relaxed. In truth, they were at the edge of their chairs looking like they were ready to pounce.

Alice and Edward both had their arms around me like this morning so I asked Alice "Where do we sit?"

"We are going to sit over there today Bella." She was pointing to the furthest table from the two girls in the entire cafeteria. I let out a sigh of relief and we started walking that way.

Once we were seated I became really apprehensive from all the looks I was getting so I decided I needed a distraction, and Alice was the perfect distraction.

"So, Alice…"

She turned toward me and answered very politely "Yes, Bella"

"Charlie told me that you and I used to have a lot of sleepovers and shopping sprees a lot. Could you tell me more about that please?" Her eyes were glowing with happiness by the time I was done; maybe she cared about me more than she had led on. I could already tell we would become great friends. Her words came out so fast with excitement I had to concentrate really hard to understand everything.

"Oh my gosh Bella, we used to have so much fun! At our sleepovers we would watch movies, gossip, play dress up, put on make up, or anything else we could do at the hour. On our shopping sprees we could go to multiple stores and try on everything, shirts, pants, dresses, and shoes! We had a great time together." By this point she was bouncing with excitement at the memory, literally.

"Alice, should I call a doctor? You seem unnaturally hyper this morning. How much sugar did you have young lady." I said this all in a voice that parents would use when scolding their child. Edward and Alice laughed with me at my poor acting skills. Then Edward said "Yeah Ally, if you keep this up then the next time we see you will be you bouncing around in a strait jacket on T.V saying your cuckoo for cocoa puffs!"

I saw that commercial last night so I had to laugh at that. Alice's hyper ness could definitely be of good use there. At least the tense atmosphere was gone, it was really getting to me.

Alice just stuck out her tongue at me so I knew I was forgiven, she didn't forgive Edward so easily.

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen! Wait till we get home, then you'll face my wrath." Note to self: Steer clear of Alice on a rampage.

Out of nowhere in particular, the entire joking atmosphere was gone and both Alice and Edward were staring at something.

I looked around to see what was wrong, thankful now that there was not one stare that met mine, until I realized what they all were staring at.

I saw that at the table both of the mean girls were arguing with the nice looking couple. Then the girl said something that apparently shocked the entire table, and with a turn both the girl and the boy left them staring dumbfounded. Next, the couple started walking toward our table. The boy was the one to speak first. "Do you mind if we sit here guys? There was a little situation at our table." Alice and Edward looked toward me, as if asking for my approval, how weird.

"Uh, sure, I guess. What are your names?"

(E POV) right after Alice's threat

It felt nice after these recent days of the accident, to just sit around and joke again. As much as I wish this could have continued, something unexpected happened that I am still thankful for to this day. I listened closely to the fight across the cafeteria, though I knew Bella couldn't hear what was happening I wish she could. Lauren was talking right now.

"Why are you guys defending those freaks? It's her fault that Mike and Tyler got suspended! Don't you remember first semester? She completely ignored us when they left like she was too good for the rest of us! How can you all forgive her for that? She is just a selfish scum bag that needs to get a life!"

Both Alice and I growled, so low that Bella couldn't hear even though she was right next to us. Fury was building up inside me and I wanted now more than ever to silence that little girls cruel words. I would have gone up to confront them right then and there but something Angela said shocked us all.

"You know what Lauren? I am sick of this and I am sick of you! You always have to have everything your way and I can't take it anymore. If you don't like someone then just ignore them, you can't make me choose who to and to not like! By the way, your so blinded by your own hatred for others that you don't even know what you are like! You are a selfish, egotistical, self centered, low life bratty, jerky, good for nothing bully of a girl! In a few years I know I am going to see you become a total ***** sleeping in the back of a taxi eating dog food out of a can! Just so you know, in a language that you understand, you are such a ***************************************************************** and I never want to see that ****** face of yours again!"

All faces at the table were shocked by her cruel words. Everyone's thoughts were all shocked, outraged, and slightly awed.

_!!!-Lauren_

_ I can't believe she said that-Jessica_

_ Never knew she had it in her- Mike_

_ Girl fight, girl fight, come on lord please!- Tyler, no surprise there._

_ That was so hot! I bet I could take her from Ben- Eric_

_ That's my girl, they better have earned respect from her for that! She is so cute when she's angry!-Ben_

_ I can't believe I said that! I just got so mad I had to…never mind. I don't feel guilty, she deserved it! Bella is a way better person than she is, actually, all the Cullen's are nicer then the people at this table. I wonder if Bella will let us sit with her, after all we are kind of strangers to her. Come on, go to her and find out Angela, you can do this. I wonder if Ben likes this new side of me…- Angela._

Now I was thankful that Bella could have such great human friends. Angela and Ben started walking toward us. Ben was the one to speak since Angela was still seething with rage.

"Do you mind if we sit here guys? There was a little situation at our table."

I was more than welcome to them after they both defended Bella, but I didn't want Bella to feel awkward sitting with people she didn't know, so I looked to her, hoping her answer was a yes.

"Uh, sure, I guess. What are your names?"

Relief and sorrow filled them both, relief that Bella let them sit there, but sorrow that their friend hardly knew who they were.

"Thanks, my name is Angela, and this is my boyfriend Ben."

She bit her lip and mumbled a 'nice to meet you' before looking down at her hands. The action didn't surprise me; she was shy just like any other day. Angela and Ben sat down. I thought Bella would feel much more comfortable if she knew just how much her friends liked her so, even though I knew the answer I asked for Bella's benefit.

"What was going on over there? It looked like you were fighting about something."

Angela bit her lip before she explained "Jessica and Lauren both started saying all these rude comments about Bella, and since we are friends with you guys we just decided to leave them. I said a few words to them first." At this point Bella was beaming and she smiled at both of them, looking extremely grateful to have such great friends.

After that the tense atmosphere was gone and we all were joking around having a good time, even though it was easy to tell that Bella was uncomfortable by all of the staring.

Time seemed to fly by very fast, and soon it was the end of the school day. After Bella said goodbye to Angela and Ben Bella, Alice, and I walked toward our cars. Bella was about to walk in until she paused, like she had forgotten something.

"Alice, Edward…" I still love it when she speaks my name. "I wanted to thank you both so much. You made my first day here a lot better than I expected it to be." She showed some real gratitude. Alice was so happy she was bouncing up and down before she gave Bella a hug. When Bella looked at me she showed love. Not like the love we had shared before, it was a little too soon for that, but like a brother-sister love. We were getting closer to wear we were before and that thought made me smile.

After Bella was done hugging Alice she came over to me and gave me a tight hug, said goodbye, and spun back around to her truck. Before she went in I remembered something.

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Esme says hi."

Bella smiled and said, "Tell her I said hi back, and the rest of the family." I nodded yes and she got into her car and drove away.

Alice and I drove home, having smiles permanently fixed on our features. I guess that's what Bella can do to people, and she says I can dazzle.


	12. Visitor

**Chapter 11: Visitor**

Disclaimer: I only own twilight in my dreams

Authors Note: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. The nerve of me to actually think that finally being able to get some sleep on Christmas break was *gasp* more important than fanfiction. I promise that there will be many more updates to come. Enjoy and please R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(Bella POV)

I smiled as I drove away; glad that Edward's mother seemed to care so much about me. Then I had to frown, Edward had said earlier that he and his family would be gone camping tomorrow. Something about how Emmett wanted to take advantage of the early spring, bear season.

Camping didn't seem very logical if you were actually trying to look for bears. I shrugged it off though; they seemed perfectly aware and were able to take care of themselves.

My train of thought was interrupted when I heard the sound of the cruiser outside of the house. I gasped as I realized that time had flown by faster than I had expected it to, dinner was going to be late tonight.

Charlie seemed distracted all through dinner. I wanted to ask what was wrong but I didn't want to pry. It seemed he wanted to keep this to himself.

I pondered what in the world would be wrong…

(Charlie POV)

Bella was lucky that she didn't have to deal with the police work I have to deal with everyday because it can be very depressing. Don't get me wrong, I love my job, but today was a terrible day!

_Flash back:_

_I was sitting at my desk sipping a nice mug of coffee when the phone wrung. Swallowing all traces of coffee from my mouth I put the phone against my ear and spoke. "Hello, this is the Forks Police Department. What is your emergency?"_

_ The voice on the other end was hyperventilating and I was immediately engrossed in our conversation. Whatever this call was about it seemed very serious._

_ "My name is Gracie Smith, I am ten years old and my family and I are staying at the Hamilton hotel _**(not sure if there are any hotels in Forks so I am just guessing) **_There was a big crash in the basement and there were gun shots. My family is nowhere to be found and I think that they're dead! Please come help us!"_

I decided to say yes even though I thought she was over reacting. It wasn't because I truly believed that lives were at stake, it was because the hopeless begging coming out of the girl sounded just like Bella at her age. She must have gotten lost or something and was over reacting from being alone.

_"I'll be right there Gracie. What room are you in?"_

_ "Right now I am in the lobby."_

_ "Stay right where you are, I am on my way."_

Before I heard the dial tone, I heard Gracie sigh in relief. She must be extremely worried about whatever was going on.

I told my boss where I was going and immediately drove down the road with the lights flashing.

Complete shock ran throughout my body as I saw that employees were unable to calm a little girl who was in hysterics. I could only assume that this was Gracie.

"Hi Gracie…"

Her eyes went wide in an expression that went so hopeful I couldn't help but feel sympathy toward her, she must be extremely scared. She hopped up and grabbed onto my leg saying over and over again "They're in the basement! They're in the basement!"

The employees looked at me, with expressions of embarrassment crossing their faces because they couldn't control a ten year old. I just nodded at them, telling them silently that everything was going to be o.k.

"All right Gracie lets go down to the basement to see if everything is alright down there." I cooed. She sniffled, nodded, and took my hand to lead me to the door of the basement. The rest of the employees followed silently behind us.

I put my hand on the doorknob and tried gently to open it, but it wouldn't budge. I tried again, harder this time, but it still wouldn't open. With one more grunt, I exerted all of my strength to try and open the door, but sighed when I found out it wasn't possible. This wasn't very comforting.

I turned to the rest of the staff with my eyebrows raised. They were all shocked that the door was locked.

"Would any of you mind giving me the key to open this door?" I received a couple of nods in response as they all went searching for the key. One of them raised their head, showing to the world how nervous he was by how pale his face had gotten, and said aloud "The key isn't here."

An eerie feeling overcame me as I considered the many reasons why the key wasn't conveniently were it was supposed to be at all times.

"Gracie, stand back." She gave me a questioning look, but when she saw the serious look in my eyes she quickly jogged to the other side of the room.

I took out the gun from my belt and shot the lock so I could open the door.

Maybe I was just over stressed, but I swear I heard someone rushing around down the stairs.

Now that the lock was destroyed I kicked the door open and rushed down the steps. All the staff and Gracie followed swiftly behind me. The dark was so confusing that I was forced to search blindly for the light switch. Once I turned the light on I heard a violent sob and many gasps behind me.

Nothing could prepare me for the sight I saw next. A man, woman, and boy were knocked out cold on the floor. The man was taking shallow breaths and I could tell just at the sight of him that he had an extreme decrease in blood!

(Bella POV)

I was sleeping soundly in my bed, dreaming happy dreams of Edward, when I heard something shatter.

Jerking up from my slumber I went to see what the noise was.

A dark figure was standing over me, with a stance that looked proud. Why in the world was there a stranger in my house? The voice was definitely high pitched and feminine, and I could only imagine the terrible sneer probably plastered on her face.

"Hello Isabella, miss me?"

Abruptly, my world went black. Just before it had though, I saw a flash of red.


	13. Confusion & Threats

Chapter 11: Confusion & Threats

(Bella POV)

I woke up seeing nothing but darkness. I tried opening and closing my eyes mutable times but all I could see was black. Now that I looked really closely, I could see very tiny holes in the black. If I was correct, I was blindfolded, why?

I tried to move, but it hurt. My arms felt like they were bound together along with my legs. Also, I tried to talk but something was stuffing my mouth and I couldn't speak. Where was I?

"Oh, look. The princess has woken from her slumber." Said a menacing voice. I gasped as I realized that was the same voice that was in my room the other night. I struggled more but she just laughed.

"Good luck, nobody can escape me once I've captured them, especially someone like you! Your little mate has been spoiling you hasn't he? Don't expect that around here. Actually, I think its time we got in touch with your precious Edward." I froze. What the heck did Edward have to do with this? Did she just call me his mate? Why such an animalistic term for a boyfriend? Whoever this was, she has truly cracked. Wait a minute, if were getting in touch maybe he could explain all of this to me.

Faster than I thought possible, the feline like figure ripped off my blindfold. I stared at her in both fright and confusion. She ignored my speculating look and grabbed a computer with a little web cam on top. Somehow, she managed to crack my password and was now online. **(I don't know if she has ever done a video chat but the story wouldn't work without it)** When she went down the list of contacts she chose Edward.

While she was on the computer she kicked me so hard that I was actually air born for a second before I was slammed against the wall. It hurt so much that now I was coughing up blood!

Her bright red eyes had gone pitch black for a second before she stopped breathing all together. Seriously, what was wrong with her? Does the kidnapper have some strange kind of phobia against blood? That is a little weird.

I had to find something else to think about besides my demise or I was sure I would really lose it. For the first time I looked at my surroundings. I was in a cave, somewhere in the forest. I don't see how she would have taken me here considering I couldn't even see the road!

The red haired woman was drumming her fingers against her laptop, impatiently waiting for it to load. Finally I heard a little bing sound and I could tell that it was done loading. Though my head was still spinning from the kick, I tried to pay attention as best as I could. I assumed that the camera was rolling because she smiled really sweetly to the camera and said "Hi Edward" all girly.

"What do you want Victoria?" snarled a voice so fierce that I was positive it couldn't have been Edward.

"It's not what I want Edward, its what _**you **_want. Bella…" I heard a gasp come through. "Say hi to your mate." Then she pointed the laptop toward me. It had two screens so I could see Edward and myself. Edward was in a mask of despair, pain, and shock. I was a wreck, but I had the same expression on my face that he did his. I had to speak now; I didn't know what this Victoria would do to me if I didn't.

"Edward, who is this? What's going on?"

Victoria smirked and turned the computer back toward her before he had time to answer me.

"Yes, I heard about your mate's memory loss. It's too bad really, I would have loved for her to remember my name so she could cower in more fear knowing who I am before she dies." My eyes widened. I wouldn't know about you but I am not too comfortable when it comes to dying.

Then she wagged her finger toward the screen and said "Ah, ah, ah Edward. One move away from the screen and I can promise you she is as good as dead." A ferocious growl erupted from the screen, but Victoria obviously didn't care.

"Now Edward, its time to watch the show!" Victoria sang cheerfully. Once again, she turned the computer so I was in view of it again, and she slowly came stalking toward me. I took a glance at Edward and his eyes were wide while his skin was white as sheet.

I closed my eyes, hoping that this would end soon, but knowing it wouldn't be that easy. When her shallow breath was against my ear she whispered, "You know, I'm glad I get this opportunity. Your so mouthwatering." My eyes widened in shock. What was she going to do, eat me?

Her teeth grazed my neck for a second before I felt a wind pass me. Suddenly, impossibly, she was off of me and was being tackled by a huge bear. Wait a second! That's not a bear, its Emmett!

Unless my eyes were really fooling me today, it looked like he was tearing her limb from limb. Then, another breeze passed me and I saw a figure I had never seen before with jet black hair moving around.

Then, before I knew it, olive toned masculine hands were covering my eyes and once again I was being whisked away. **(See if you can guess who this is) **This time it wasn't as long. Whatever figure had taken me, had thrown me right back on the bed in my bedroom.


	14. Lips are Sealed

Chapter 13: Lips are Sealed

Authors Note: Sorry everybody!!! Our family's laptop died and we had to get a new one! Then we had to wait even longer to get all of our programs running and have all of my documents from the old computer returned. Our family just got the computer back today so I am writing now. First of all, none of your guesses were correct. Think about the clues I gave you...masculine hands means man. I said he had black hair. The biggest clue I gave was one I said **olive toned!** Figure it out yet? Now that my babbling is done, on with the chapter!

Disclaimer: I own nothing remotely cool! :)

(E POV)

I sat in my room, waiting until it was a little later so I could enter Bella's room while she is sleeping. While I was thinking about Bella I noticed that everything was quiet...too quiet. I didn't hear Emmett's booming laughter or obnoxious thoughts. Now that I think about it, I haven't been hearing Alice's never-ending chatter or thoughts of clothes.

This was all becoming very strange. All of a sudden, I heard very quick footsteps rushing toward my door. They could only be one person, Alice. I opened the door to find my little sister was staring at me with fright evident in her eyes. All of her words were rushed out in nervousness.

_Edward! I saw Bella and Victoria is in town! _I growled at the thought of Victoria putting her hands on my Bella. Just as I was about to rush past Alice to find Victoria, Alice tackled me.

_You can't leave. I already sent Emmett to find her. You can't try and get her. Victoria has already memorized your scent by heart, once she gets a whiff of you she will get Bella from her house and murder her in her sleep!_

It was a good thing that Jasper wasn't near me because I was having emotions that I couldn't name going through me. The only ones I could name were anger, despair, rage, and sadness. There was only one thing I wanted to do besides rip Victoria limb by limb, and that was to hold my Bella safe in my arms. Why must fate always go against us? Things were finally turning out right!

Alice tried to assure me that if I didn't go anywhere near Bella's house that odds are she wouldn't kill Bella tonight. I was assured briefly, it did make sense. After all, Victoria would want some way to make Bella suffer. Then again, odds were never in Bella's favor...

Alice left to go on a hunting trip with Jasper, Carlisle was running a late shift at the hospital so Esme decided to join him, and Rosalie had gone shopping so I was left alone.

Suddenly, my computer made a bing noise. I went over to it and it said that Bella was requesting a video chat with me. I frowned, was she so nervous about today, or well yesterday, that she couldn't get any sleep? My outlook on this brightened though, this meant I would get to see Bella sooner, even though it was only on a screen. I

I clicked accept and waited for the computer to load. The face I saw next made me want to shout all the profanities, in every language I knew, at her right then and there. I hungered for her death now more than ever.

"Hi Edward" Victoria said in a voice that was meant to be attractive, even though it was anything but.

"What do you want Victoria?" I snarled. What I wouldn't give to know were she was right now.

"It's not what I want Edward, its what _**you **_want. Bella…" I gasped. She couldn't have, was she just trying to scare me? She would make sure I was there if Bella...died.

When she spoke again, she wasn't speaking to me. "Say hi to your mate." The screen blurred as she turned the web-cam around to Bella. I didn't pay attention to my shocked face at the screen because I was looking at her's.

She had a similar expression to mine. Her arms and legs were bound together in a fashion that looked anything but comfortable and there was blood trailing down from the corner of her full lip. There was also a rather large bump on the side of her head. The bruise was so purple I was sure that Bella must have been unconscious for quite a while. When Bella spoke, her words were rushed with fright, like she was afraid that Victoria would hit her if she didn't speak, which admittedly she would.

"Edward, who is this? What's going on?" How frightening this must be for her, Bella doesn't even know what she did wrong. Or rather, what I did wrong. Doesn't Bella deserve this simple kindness, to know what is going on around her?

All too soon, the computer screen blurred and I was once again face to face with Victoria.

"Yes, I heard about your mate's memory loss. It's too bad really, I would have loved for her to remember my name so she could cower in more fear knowing who I am before she dies."

I stared wide-eyed at the screen, she was serious! Victoria was too impatient to wait, Bella's death was coming now. I jumped up from my seat and was about to head towards the door until I saw Victoria wagging her finger at me.

"Ah, ah, ah Edward. One move away from the screen and I can promise you she is as good as dead." I immediately seated myself back down at those words. A ferocious growl came through my lips as I thought of her laying a hand on Bella's head.

Victoria's expression brightened as she exclaimed the very words that haunted me, that told me this all would come faster than I thought. "Now Edward, its time to watch the show!"

Once again the screen blurred towards Bella. My skin felt like it was getting colder when I saw Victoria slowly stalking toward Bella. Bella closed her eyes, not as in fright, but as in she had given up all hope, and wished that Victoria would give her mercy. It was heart wrenching to watch.

Victoria leaned over Bella and whispered in her ear loud enough for me to hear, "You know, I'm glad I get this opportunity. Your so mouthwatering." Bella's eyes immediately opened in shock, not knowing about vampires this must have sounded very disturbing. I braced myself for the misery that was going to over-take me when I saw Bella's death appear right before my eyes.

Victoria was about to sink her teeth into Bella's flesh when she was shoved away from Bella. I will have to thank him a thousand times, Emmett saved the day!

Immediately, I was relieved. Emmett could take care of her, he was by far strong enough.

My gaze flickered to Bella and saw that her eyes held nothing but utter fear in them. Now mine had to widen. She still knew nothing about our vampire world and she had scene that whole show, this was going to be a lot to explain. When I told her what we were, would she run away screaming, because she certainly had an excuse now. Before I could continue

my thoughts any further I saw a face that I never hoped to see again while Bella was human. Aro. **(Now do you get my clues?) **

Emmett couldn't stop him as he covered Bella's eyes and whisked her away for the second time tonight.

After Emmett had finished Victoria he ran to the web-cam and said "I'll wait for you here. I am in a cave that is approximately three miles south of Bella's house. Then we'll track down Aro and see what he wants."

I bobbed my head quickly. After shutting off the computer I ran faster than any vampire had ever run, to Emmett.

Once I got there I could smell nothing but the over powering scent of a burning Victoria. In any other situation, I would have loved to smell that, but this time it was blocking the smell I needed to here the most.

Emmett and I ran away for a little bit until we could pick up Aro's scent. When we found it we picked up running. We found him in the forest behind Bella's house. I stormed right up to Aro and asked "Where is Bella?"

"You will be happy to know that she is safe and sound in her room."

"Then why are you here?" Emmett gave me a warning glance. I knew I was being rude but I didn't care, they had to give us more time than this to change her. Aro raised an eyebrow but otherwise looked unbothered.

"Word travels around fast among the Volturi. I heard the intriguing news of your mate's memory loss and came over to see for myself. Once I got here I found that the female you worried about in you memories, Victoria, had taken Bella hostage. I didn't want Bella to die, she has so much potential, so I took her away to her room were she belonged. I also came here because I needed to have a word with you."

He paused, as if questioning if I could hold myself together. Aro took my silence as a yes and he continued.

"We both no that the reason Bella must be changed so immediately is because she knew too much. Now she knows nothing. Our only law is that the secret be kept safe. By a unanimous vote of the Volturi we have decided that you can not tell Isabella Marie Swan your secret. We have no reason to doubt that you wouldn't follow our orders, right Edward?" He had asked the last part in a questioning tone. I could only nod.

I had to follow the orders of the Volturi, I couldn't risk having Bella hurt yet again. As much as it pained me, maybe this meant that Bella and I were never meant to be. Maybe that is what fate has been trying to tell me all along.

Aro smiled, proud of himself, and left.

Once he was gone I broke down. Emmett knew this wasn't the time to make fun of me, so he just stayed there to comfort me. I smiled, if I was grateful for anything, it was to have a brother like him.

Emmett was sad too. He was going to tell everyone the dreadful news. "Let's go home." he said. Though that was the only place in the world I didn't want to be right now, I knew I had to go.

Now, my lips were permanently sealed from Bella.

**I know this was a little sad but believe me, I still have an ending ready that I know everyone is going to love. :)**


	15. Hurt

Chapter 14: Hurt

Authors Note: I would just like to thank everyone for their positive feedback on my story. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. Remember, suggestions are always welcome so keep reviewing! Sadly, this story will be done in a few chapters :( But the bright side is, is that I am still full of all these ideas that I can't wait to put on here. R&R them plz! Now I will shut up so the story can begin!

Disclaimer: I own everything, jk. I wish I were that cool!

(B POV)

What just happened? Who was that? Did I just make everything up?

_No I don't have an imagination like that, _I thought to myself. Well, Charlie certainly wouldn't believe me, and anyone else who heard my story would probably think that I needed to be committed. I was officially alone in this secret. Almost alone.

The Cullen family. They are something else, but what? They obviously must be the good guys because they saved me, but does that mean I can trust them? I haven't known them for very long, even though I technically did before the accident, did they already earn my trust?

I thought about that for a moment. Dr. Cullen seemed so wise, Esme caring, Rosalie surprisingly sisterly, Emmett friendly, Jasper sympathetic, and Alice loyal. I didn't have to think for very long to know what I thought of Edward.

He is the kindest, sweetest, caring, loving, most all around perfect person on the planet. I could never even be mad at him!

_I need to sleep on this, _I thought. Now sooner had I decided that, I had fallen into a deep slumber, collapsing from exhaustion from this never ending night.

When I woke up I was sore all over. My muscles ached, I was sweaty, and I smelled an over powering smell of rust and salt. **(If you remember, she can smell blood)**

As quickly as my body would let me, I got out of bed and was ready to start the day.

I had an eerie vibe coming on as I approached the now familiar campus of Forks High School. Call it woman's intuition, but I had a feeling something bad was going to happen today, and soon.

The school parking lot was empty. Curious at what time it was since I never checked, I took a glance at my watch, homeroom didn't start for another 40 minutes!

For the next half-hour I spent the time sitting in the car doodling. After I ended up drawing fangs though I gave up on the whole ordeal.

I heard a slam come from the side of me and I turned in the direction it came from. A silver Volvo I knew all too well went into park. Apparently Alice was the one who had slammed the door; she had an angry expression on her face. Risking a glance at Edward, I saw that his expression was deeply upset, it looked as if he didn't even care about anything anymore.

I opened the door to my truck and slowly walked out. Alice and Edward never took their eyes off of me. Trying to be as brave as possible, I approached them.

With my voice sounding much stronger than I really felt I spoke. "We need to talk."

Alice gave Edward a scowl, a look for me of longing, and stormed off toward building 3. Edward kept his expression neutral as he said in an uncaring voice "About what?"

"Isn't there anything you would like to explain to me?"

Edward looked up and was about to answer, but than he interrupted himself and said "There are too many people around here. I'll drive you home and we'll talk after school."

"What about lunch?"

"We won't be their."

"Why not?"

"A family emergency, that's all."

"Is everyone alright?" They didn't get hurt on my account, did they? Edward smiled, a tiny one that didn't touch his eyes, but still a smile.

"Yes, we just need to talk to an old friend of yours."

"I raised my eyebrow but didn't ask; I had much more pressing questions that need to be answered. Without a word we went to our classes.

Edward really wasn't lying when he said he wouldn't be around for lunch. I sat alone at a table with Angela and Ben. Nobody was messing with them any more. As promised though, Edward did come to pick me up when school was done, seeming a little bit more pessimistic than usual. I hopped in the car and we were on our way.

"Start explaining." I commanded. This information was getting to me all day.

In a bored voice he replied "What do you want to know?"

I rolled my eyes. He could stall as long as he wanted to, but I wasn't backing down.

"Who was Victoria? What did she want? What was she? What **are **you?" He winced a little when I asked him what he was, and I instantly regretted it.

"A monster." He muttered. It was so low that I could tell he didn't want me to hear it. Those words rung some bells in the back of my mind, like their was a whole different meaning to them besides the obvious one.

"I can't tell you." He told me, more loudly this time so I actually knew I was meant to hear this.

"Why not."

"Because I can't tell you."

"Why not?" I pressed again.

Edward flashed determination in his voice as he said "Because I don't want you to know!" That struck a nerve, I was immediately weakened.

If he didn't want me to know this, than he didn't want me to know about him. That must mean that he doesn't want me as much as he once did. I felt as if a long forgotten hole was fighting its way through my chest right now. My eyes watered up and I quickly adverted my gaze to my shoes.

In a broken whisper, I responded. "If that's what you want, I wont bug you anymore."

I heard a gasp right next to me, but I was unsure if I should look up or not. The car quickly swerved and Edward pulled my truck into my driveway. Wow, we got here fast! Two cold hands grabbed my head and forced me to meet his dazzling gaze.

"Bella, I didn't mean that, I swear. Don't be ridiculous. Of course I want you, and of course I still love you." My heart picked up double time when he said that wonderful word. "There are just some things I can't tell you. Some things you can't know!"

"Edward," I was going to say 'I love you' but it wasn't the right thing to say to him yet.

"Yes?"

"How can I trust you?"

He frowned. "I don't know. I hope sincerely you will forgive me for behaving so rudely, and having to keep my mouth shut. How about I give you a the night to sleep on it and you will tell me if you can trust me tomorrow. Deal?" His eyes were burning into mine and I had no choice but to agree to his decisions.

"Deal." I said. I was about to get out of my truck when Edward grabbed my arm.

"Jake told me to give this to you." In my hand was a very beautiful music box. On the front was a rose. I would have to call Jake and thank him later. I smiled at Edward, thanked him, and went inside the house.

Once I got inside I remembered that Edward drove me home in my truck and not his Volvo. I turned around, expecting to see him there, but coming up with nothing. I guess I will have to wait for tomorrow, with what ever decision I choose to make.

** I hope you all liked it! My next chapter will finally have what we all want, Edward and Jacob to be friends! I know that those of you who don't like Jacob might hate me right now, but just be patient. Later chapters will have plenty of love for Edward. R&R PLZ!!!**


	16. The lion, the wolf, and the lamb

Chapter 15: The lion, the wolf, and the lamb

Authors Note: Everyone, please keep all biased opinions to yourself! I already made a Jacob chapter so I had to make at least one more! This will be the last chapter that Jake is a part of because the story is ending soon but please keep reading regardless! I am forever a team Switzerland!!!!!!

Disclaimer: Owning twilight would be like winning the lottery for me! To bad I own nothing. :(

(E POV) starts when he drove to school

I drove to school today, dreading it more than I had ever dreaded anything in my entire life. Bella will be expecting answers, that I was sure of. She would probably be as persistent as she was the day of the Tyler Van accident.

As I parked my Volvo I saw a rusty old Chevy. Well, that was fantastic, I would deal with everything much sooner than planned. Once I parked Alice stormed out of the car; I sighed.

I told her everything that had happened with the Volturi and she was much more than displeased. She said that even though they commanded me not to say anything to Bella didn't mean that none of the other Cullen family could; I disagreed. Aro had thought of us doing such a move like that, and we both knew that he would not be pleased. Alice was just mad because after not being able to see her friend for months because of my actions that she would be able to see her as much as she could from now on. Also, that a member of our family didn't know our biggest secret. She deserved that.

Bella was apparently doodling while she was waiting for us because she just put her notebook away. Slowly, almost as if she were scared, she walked toward us.

When she reached us she said the very words I expected to escape out of her beautiful lips. "We need to talk." Alice scowled at me, obviously seeing I would not let her join this conversation, took a pleading glance towards Bella, and rushed towards the school in some random building. Now was my time to put on my biggest act ever. Maybe if I was good enough she would think that it was all just a dream. _Yeah right, like my life could be that easy,_ I thought to myself.

I had to make my voice uncaring. As if this all seemed like nothing so she couldn't raise any suspicion. "About what?"

Bella looked frustrated with my answer. It was so cute when she got angry, like a kitten when you snatched its little ball of yarn away.

"Isn't there anything you would like to explain to me?"

I looked into her eyes, and there was such sadness in them that I was about to break. I opened my mouth and was about to tell her everything, until I noticed that the school had been populated beyond both mine and Bella's notice.

"There are too many people around here. I'll drive you home and we'll talk after school."

This answer seemed to confuse her. I wonder why.

"What about lunch?" Ah, I see. Alice was looking into our futures and saw all of us disappearing around lunch time, that could only mean one thing, dog. Alice and Jasper had both told me that Jacob changed for the better, but I would have to see that to believe it.

"We won't be there."

"Why not?" So stubborn, I hated not being able to tell her these things anymore.

"A family emergency, that's all." At least that was a half-truth.

"Is everyone alright?" I smiled a little bit. Bella still cared for us even though she had no clue what we were.

"Yes, we just need to talk to an old friend of yours." I hoped I didn't give too much away there. Bella raised her eyebrow at me but surprisingly didn't question. Thank the lord if there is one! Without a word we went to our classes.

The time had finally come, lunch time. I just hoped Bella would be alright. To her this is only her second day of school and she didn't have as many people sitting at the table as yesterday. Hopefully Angela and Ben could keep her occupied.

Alice and I met up with the family and together we headed to the baseball field. Jacob would be able to find us easily.

When Jacob came over to us he was, as expected, wearing just shorts. The surprise this time though, was that he had a backpack. I looked around and everyone else seemed relaxed. It was all but me that believed Alice and Jasper when they said Jacob had changed for the better. I looked into Jasper's thoughts to see what mood Jacob was in, he was pretty friendly.

"Hi, guys! I am here on official pack business and we wanted to know what that whole thing was about with the red-headed leech. Wasn't she supposed to attack later? And who exactly was that black haired one? You all seem more afraid of him than you ever did toward the red head."

It seemed that we all had a lot to explain. Carlisle was going to answer but I wasn't in the mood for that. I was angry and didn't want to be kept from Bella for long.

"Jake, you are correct about all of your suspicions. Victoria decided she couldn't wait, so she came earlier than planned. Aro is the other vampire and he is part of the Volturi." Jake gasped a little. _Please don't tell me that Bella could die, I don't want to lose my friend, _he thought. That was interesting, he really did care as only a friend now. That made me a little happier with his presence than I ever hoped to be in.

"No Jake. They don't want to hurt Bella. What they did do though, was make us promise that we wouldn't tell Bella our secret." Understanding thoughts that I would have never expected came from Jacob. He talked to me with his thoughts.

_Now I see why you have been so angry. Don't worry, Bella loves you, even if she doesn't remember doing that yet. If I know her she will forgive you, no matter how frustrated she gets. _He smiled as he thought of fits that Bella would throw. I laughed, a lot of them were funny and he had some imagination. I nodded to him. He was about to turn and go until he remembered something.

_By the way, will you give this to Bella? It's an early wedding present. _Than he tossed me a wooden box. It was a beautiful music box with a rose engraved on the front. I smiled, Jake must have worked really hard on this. I can see us being great friends in the future. Jake turned on his heels and sped off.

Once he was gone I turned toward my family. They all saw my somewhat happy expression and they grinned in response. Emmett raised an eyebrow at me and was questioning me to say what just happened. He really hated when I had these thoughts in my head. I told him I would tell him later and I sped off towards school with Alice not too far behind me.

It was almost the end of the school day so Alice climbed into my Volvo and sped away. I hopped into the drivers seat of Bella's old Chevy. When my love came out of the building she had a determined expression on her face. I sighed, this could take a while. I felt a little sickened with myself. Jacob certainly was a better friend than I would ever be. I tried to tune out those thoughts, but didn't succeed. Bella got in the car and I drove away from school.

"Start explaining." she commanded. She obviously didn't have much patience for me to giving all of these cryptic responses to her. I couldn't lose it like I almost did today, I had to keep on a straight face and not let any secrets come out.

"What do you want to know?" She rolled her eyes. Bella clearly wanted to get on with the conversation.

"Who was Victoria? What did she want? What was she? What **are **you?" I winced a little when she asked about me. She knew I was something other, something wrong.

"A monster." I muttered. I really hoped she hadn't heard that, even if I was one. Which I was, in more ways than one.

Now I started speaking to her. "I can't tell you." That much, at least, was true.

"Why not." It didn't sound as much of a question, but more like she was demanding an answer.

"Because I can't tell you." Great, now I'm repeating myself.

"Why not?" Now I was going to have to lie. This wouldn't be fun.

"Because I don't want you to know!" There wasn't a bigger lie on the planet. Her heart picked up a distorted rhythm. She must really hate me right now.

In a heartbroken whisper she replied. "If that's what you want, I wont bug you anymore." I gasped, she couldn't think that, could she? When I looked over at her I saw that she could. Her head was down and I think I saw a few tears going down her cheeks. I was right outside of Bella's house so I sped up and parked the car as quickly as possible. I took her face in my hands and forced her to meet my gaze. It was so heart wrenching, her big brown eyes were puffy and looking at me with what seemed like hopelessness. Now matter how much or how little she knew about me, she had to know this!

"Bella, I didn't mean that, I swear. Don't be ridiculous. Of course I want you, and of course I still love you." It was the first time that she knew of that I told her I loved her. She needed to hear it. I didn't think it was possible, but when I said love she reacted like she used to, her heart sped up. That gave me a little hope that we could make this work.

I had to continue while she was still listening, so she could understand. "There are just some things I can't tell you. Some things you can't know!" I was desperate to tell her and it took a lot of discipline not to.

"Edward," It looked like she was going to say something, but she stopped herself. I was desperate, now more than ever, to know what was going on in her mind.

"Yes?" I prompted.

"How can I trust you?" I frowned. I told her what my thoughts were, hoping that she would listen to them.

"I don't know. I hope sincerely you will forgive me for behaving so rudely, and having to keep my mouth shut. How about I give you a the night to sleep on it and you will tell me if you can trust me tomorrow. Deal?"

She didn't even give a second thought as she said what I hoped for. "Deal."

Bella got up and was about to leave the truck, but I wasn't ready yet. I grabbed hold of her arm and was trying to think of something until I remembered what happened today.

"Jake told me to give this to you." In her hands I placed the music box. She seemed to like this gift because she smiled. Maybe I should make her home made gifts. She responds to them better than she does to the expensive things I want to give her.

I let go of her arm. Bella thanked me and went inside the house. Once she was safely inside I hopped out of the car and ran home. I sincerely hoped that Bella would decide to forgive me.


	17. Surprises and Decisions

Chapter 16: Surprises and Decisions

Authors Note: This is the last chapter everybody! Thank you all so much for the nice comments. Please stay around to R&R all of my future stories. Enjoy! :)

Disclaimer: I am not cool enough to own anything as awesome as twilight! So sad. :(

(B POV)

Well, call me crazy but I am having second thoughts. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if I said yes. I know Edward will be happy. I guess I'll tell him at school.

(E POV)

Wow, I'm nervous. What did Bella decide? I can never predict what she is going to say, even though now more than ever I wish I could. When I asked Alice what Bella will decide she said she couldn't tell me. Apparently the music box that Jake gave her messed up her visions for a little bit. She said that her visions will most likely be back by tonight. The one time I need Alice's visions she doesn't have them, go figure.

I am driving in my Volvo right now and Alice and I were both as nervous as can be. We came here early so we parked in our usual spot and waited for the all too familiar Chevy to come into view. After waiting for two minutes it did. Bella parked her truck right next to us. She walked right up to us with a smile on her face; that was a good sign.

"Hi Alice. Hey Edward." She sounded pretty happy. What got her in this mood.

"Bella, does this mean I'm forgiven?" I had to ask, the suspense was killing me. (no pun intended) Alice thought that too.

Bella's eyebrows furrowed. "What's there to forgive?"

I smiled, even though Bella seemed a little more confused than usual, she was acting very reasonable considering my inexcusable behavior. Alice was jumping up and down like the little pixie she was. When she couldn't hold it in anymore she put Bella in a very tight hug.

"Thank you Bella! I promise you that you will know whats going on eventually." Bella's eyebrows furrowed even more.

"Edward, what exactly am I not supposed to know? You know I hate surprises!" Oh, I get it. She's trying to act more confused so I would feel the need to tell her more. She was pretty sneaky, and never this good of an actress before. I have to give her some credit for that.

"Sorry Bella. You'll have to know that I can't tell you anything."

"Okay then." Bella was still doing her confused act. She must be really committed to this.

"By the way, Alice." Alice was still hugging her so she pulled away and took a step back.

"Yes Bella?" She asked.

"I know you said last week that you wanted to go shopping on the 25th but I already promised Renee that I would visit her that week." Of course she would try to go shopping. Wait a second! I had to ask her now while Alice was speechless with shock.

"Bella, you remember something from last week?"

"Edward." Bella sighed exasperated. "I know that sometimes I'm a little forgetful, but I wouldn't forget an Alice shopping trip! She'd probably tape a sticky note to my head every morning if I did forget!"

I was still in shock. "Bella, what was our English assignment?"

Bella laughed. "Finally, after all this time of you telling me to be more organized you forget homework. We have an essay due Tuesday to give a brief synopsis of the first act of Macbeth." **( I totally made that up. I never read or saw Macbeth) **Alice and I couldn't hold it in anymore, we both squished her into the biggest hugs we could possibly give, she had her memory back!

I knew something major had to cause her memory to come back, but what? I thought back to yesterday and my brain clicked. She thought I didn't want her yesterday. That was a point so terrible in both of our lives that we will never forget it. That is what caused her memory back. Never before now was I actually thankful for that parting.

Bella started laughing again. "Love you both too. Now why is everybody so excited?"

Alice backed off. "Edward you could take care of that. Bella, it's so great to have you back!"

"Back?" Bella questioned. Alice just shrugged and ran in the building as happy as ever. Bella returned her gaze back to me. She smiled at my elated expression.

"Come on, love. I'll take you to our meadow since nobody is around to see." Bella nodded her head. I picked her up bridal style and I started running toward our meadow.

Once we got there I couldn't help it anymore, I sat both of us on the forest floor and I kissed her. I had been longing to kiss her soft lips for so long. Bella was surprised at first, but quickly got over it and started kissing back. When I had to break away she wasn't the only one panting.

When Bella got her voice back she asked "Edward, what's going on? I've never seen you this happy before." She clearly seemed to like me being happy so I kept the smile on my face, she deserved it.

"I'm happy because of your memory."

"Your happy because I remembered Alice's shopping trip of doom?" I laughed. Alice wouldn't have liked to hear that."

"No, its actually quite a long story. It all started when..." That's when I told her. I told her everything that had happened. Bella gasped at the whole Victoria scene. Her heart sped up faster when I mentioned Aro. Never once did she interrupt me, and I couldn't blame her. This was a lot to sink in. When I was done Bella remained quiet. To her this must have been impossible, and if I was her I would be thinking the same thing. When she finally spoke she said "I'm so sorry Edward."

I laughed, of course she would try to put the blame upon herself. "What have you to be sorry for, silly Bella?" I ruffled her hair when I said silly.

"About approaching Mike and Tyler in the first place, giving you such a hard time, forgetting everything, take your pick! Edward, I'm sorry for it all. Please forgive me."

"There's nothing to forgive love."

She clearly disagreed but she didn't push it. I was thankful. She should know by now that she would never win that argument.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence I said "We should probably get to class. I'll tell Ms. Cope that I was riding with you when your truck broke down." Bella smiled and was about to get up when recognition came across her face.

"What is it Bella?"

A soft smile went on Bella's lips. "I don't know if I should tell you or not Edward. I don't want you to spontaneously combust." She teased. I rolled my eyes and asked once again "What is it Bella?"

She smiled and said "I want to give you something."

I sighed. "Bella, you've given me you. I don't want anything else. Besides, you have your memory back, nothing could make me happier than I already am." Which is very true, I'm ecstatic.

Bella stood up, as did I. "We'll see." she muttered wryly. I cocked an eyebrow, what was she up to?

"This morning, I made a decision." What decision? "I don't plan to back out of it." Bella put her hand in her jeans pocket and gave me a folded piece of paper with a heart drawn on top. What was this?

Though the words were not hard to read, I re-read the note a few times. It was too hard to comprehend that Bella would write this. In her clumsy scrawl she wrote: 

_Mrs. Cullen, that sounds very nice...yes!_

"Bella, are you serious?"

"I am one hundred percent serious. Yes Edward, I said yes." Such wonderful words! She proved me wrong once again, now I was the happiest man in the universe! The Volturi think Bella's memory is gone so they have no reason to come back, Bella's memory is back, Victoria is dead, Jacob will stay as just a friend to Bella and I, and I have a new fiancé!

I kissed Bella with more passion than I had ever done before. I crossed a few of the boundaries that I set up but at this moment I couldn't care less!

"I love you Bella." I sighed. She truly was an angel.

"I love you more Edward Anthony Mason Cullen!" For once I didn't argue with her, I just continued to go on in this sweet moment of bliss.

The End

**Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing. Please keep doing so. Stay tuned for future stories by yours truly. :)**


End file.
